Tug of War
by BlondieLocks
Summary: Rinoa only has one true love, right? So what happens when emotions for her other knight come pouring back into her heart? And what happens when that other knight turns out to be Seifer Almasy, Squall's arch nemesis? Chap.14 almost up. SeiferRinoaSquall
1. 2:15 AM

Disclaimer: Every story I have read has a disclaimer so I'm assuming I should have one too. I DO NOT own any of the final fantasy characters or anything else having to do with the game, just the story plot I'm writing out for pure fun.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rinoa sat on her bed and watched the rain pound away at her window. It was 2:15 in the morning and she still couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of going back to Deling City kept her up. Tomorrow all the SeeD's were going to her house for a celebration. It wasn't her idea; nothing was ever her idea when it came to her father. If it were up to her, there wouldn't be such and elaborate party. They already had a celebration that night, why have another one? That's what she thought, at least. Rinoa liked to consider herself a very laid back kind of girl. And that's what she was. She didn't care much for the nightlife or fancy parties where everyone has to pretend they like each other. She liked the feeling of enclosure; she liked feeling as if she had a place in life, instead of bouncing around from place to place. Maybe that was because she never had that feeling growing up.   
  
She kept thinking of how her father would have to meet Squall, too. Seeing Seifer's face was already enough to get his blood boiling, but for him to think his daughter in love again. It was just too much for him to handle.   
  
Even though a whole year had passed since the battle with the Sorceress went down, she didn't attempt to talk with her father. Sure, she got plenty of requests to come back home, and plenty of letters from him just pleading with her to respond, but she refused to.  
  
The entire party was set up without Rinoa ever knowing, until a few weeks ago that is.   
  
Her father had contacted Zone who told him that Rinoa was no longer living with them. That's how he found out Rinoa's whereabouts. He then proceeded to call Cid and invite all those who had made SeeD to come over for a celebration at his house.  
  
With him being the president and all, it was more of an honor for Balam than a burden.  
  
The sound of the thunder clapping brought her back to reality. She turned her head towards her alarm clock. The numbers read 3:07 A.M.   
  
"Ughhhh! Why can't I just fall asleep?! This is ridiculous!" She roared to herself. She ran her hands through her black her, slapped her knees, and got off of her bed.  
  
First, she paced about the room contemplating what to do. Then, she grabbed a jacket that was big enough to cover her nighties and slipped out of her dorm.  
  
She was walking about the garden aimlessly and kept putting her hands over her face as if to wake up from a bad dream.  
  
She sat down on a nearby bench and hugged her knees.   
  
"Hey" A familiar voice sounded in.  
  
Rinoa looked to the left of her and saw Seifer their. A piece of blonde hair fell over his eye. She giggled at it putting her fingers over her mouth.  
  
"What's so funny?" He answered defensively.  
  
"Nothing, its just…………"  
  
"Just what?" He interrupted.  
  
"Just,……………… you could be a real sweetheart if you wanted to. Ya know?"  
  
"No, I don't know." He answered sarcastically. "What are you doing out so late anyway, little miss perfect?"  
  
"Just thinking, I guess." She said, getting a little more serious.   
  
"About?"  
  
"Things."  
  
"Think you could elaborate a little more on the subject?" He said trying to lift her spirits. She let a smile peek out, but not for to long.  
  
Wanting to change the subject she said,"Congratulations on becoming a SeeD."  
  
"You told me that already about a million times along with everyone else at that damn party."  
  
She looked down at her lap, than back at Seifer. She brought her hand to his face, but he pulled back.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Relax, I was just going to tuck this little piece of hair back. It's sticking out so awkwardly and it was just annoying me. That's all."  
  
He smiled at being so silly. Rinoa caught it and smiled back.  
  
"It's been a while since I've seen you happy."  
  
"What makes you think I'm happy?"  
  
"C'mon, Seifer, you can't play the wounded soul forever."  
  
"You haven't the slightest clue what makes me happy."  
  
"I doubt anything makes you happy at the rate your going."  
  
"Really? You'd be surprised."  
  
Just then they heard someone coming.   
  
"Better get back to the dorm, huh?" Rinoa observed.  
  
"Yea, I guess so. See ya around, Rin."  
  
That was that. He got up and walked off. His long, grey trench coat swinging side to side as he disappeared like a thief in the night. She watched him until even his shadow was engulfed by shadow.  
  
That was the first time in a really long time Seifer ever called Rinoa 'Rin'. It made her feel good for some reason. It was late though and she couldn't spend her time pondering about why she felt so good when he called her that or what was it that would make Seifer so happy.  
  
So she got up and headed back to her dorm.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I tried to keep it short enough just so you could get the general idea. I'll write more if you liked it so please let me know! Thanks! 


	2. The Last Train

A/N: Since you guys were so nice and took time out to read my story, and even request I continue, I will!!! So this is chapter two. I hope you like it. Please keep sending your reviews, too. I like to know what you think. Thanks!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!!!"  
  
Rinoa heard. She was half asleep, half awake, and all together just a mess. She struggled to open her eyes. They felt as if cement stones had been placed upon them. She was still in the dream world. Nothing made sense. She couldn't even distinguish who exactly she was talking to.  
  
"C'mon, were gonna be soooooo late if you don't move it, Rinny!!!"  
  
Then something hit Rinoa in the head, sending her plummeting back down on the mattress. She didn't care, at least whatever hit her placed her back on her soft bed. She was actually thankful.  
  
But then she was able to figure out who was talking to her. How could she mistake that o-so-unmistakable voice for anyone else? Besides, no one was ever that happy at five something in the morning except non-other than Miss Selphie Tilmitt, herself.  
  
She also figured out that the heavy object flung at her head was just a pillow. She only thought it was so heavy because her body felt so heavy. So heavy and warm from that everlasting sleep. Well, it was everlasting until the walking Barbie doll itself came in to wake her up.  
  
"It's too early, Selph. Come back later."  
  
"But Rinny, we'll miss the train."  
  
Yep, the good old train that would come and bring all the new SeeDs', herself being one of them, to Deling City. She was praying something would happen to that train the whole of the night before. But with her luck, not the devil himself would have been able to stop it.   
  
"O.k., o.k., I'm getting up. Happy?" She asked in persuasion to get Selphie to stop jumping on the bed.  
  
"Very!!!" She responded out of breath. "Now let's get you dressed!!!"  
  
Putting her hand up as if to let someone know they should come to a halt, she quickly said, "Selph, I think I can get dressed by myself. Thanks anyway."  
  
"Alright, but make it quick, o.k.?" She said with her hands on her hips. "I'm gonna go look for Zell, I think he's still asleep, too. See ya!!!" And she left. Her chestnut hair bouncing as she walked through the doorway. Rinoa could still hear the clanging noise from her boots even as Selphie proceeded to turn the corner.  
  
She smiled and laughed to herself.  
  
"That Selphie. She sure is one of a kind."  
  
She jumped off the bed and started to rummage through her closet for some clothes. She grabbed whatever was lying on the floor. She wasn't in a rush or anything, but everyone else was so she tried to motivate herself to move fast. Not that dragging your feet was fast, but considering where her destination was, that was like breaking the sound barrier.  
  
As she was walking down the hallway Rinoa attempted to pull double-duty by walking, and looking for her hair twisty at the same time. Not paying much attention to where she was walking (Her face was practically shoved down her black back-pack) she had a head on collision with Mr.Lionheart. Her bag flew out of her hands and all its contents came pouring out. Her compact mirror hit the ground as she watched it shatter to a million pieces and more. Lipstick, her cell-phone, and everything else you wouldn't normally expect to find in a bag met their destiny on the cold, hard floor. Then came the twisty, how ironic.   
  
"Are you o.k.?"  
  
Squall said with his usual emotionless tone of voice. If there was anything Rinoa couldn't stand about Squall, it was his inability to express his feelings.  
  
You could never figure out what he was thinking. He was so stubborn not a hair on his head would move if it risked giving away his feelings. But she knew that in time, she would break down the wall he put up to isolate himself from the world. She could sense that even now, she was slowly chipping away at it.  
  
"Yea. Thanks, Squall." She said as he helped her up on her feet.  
  
"So, I guess its time to get going. You know, so we don't miss the train."   
  
She felt awkward for some reason. He wasn't responding at all, but it's not like it was out of his character to not answer someone. All she kept doing was looking down at her feet and fidgeting around.   
  
Then Squall bent down and began picking up her stuff and placing it back in the bag. Rinoa seemed puzzled for a moment but soon realized what he was doing and quickly started to help.  
  
"Thanks." That was all she could seem to blurt out of her mouth. "Thanks." Not "Oh you're so sweet, Squall." or something that just wasn't "Thanks."   
  
It was so obvious that they had feelings for one another, but they just couldn't bring themselves to admit it. How childish, Rinoa often thought to herself. It was like this big secret about Squall and Rinoa that everyone knew except for the two people it centered around. Now that was something that could be called ironic.  
  
"Oh, crap!!!" Just then it hit Rinoa, the train!!!  
  
"We're gonna miss the train! C'mon, c'mon!!!" She said snatching her bag from Squall. They both jetted down the hallway and opted for the stairs rather than the elevator.  
  
It felt as if she was running in slow motion. She looked to the side and there was Squall, running as fast as he could. She watched his silky brown hair be blown up against the side of his cheeks, which actually looked flush, a sign of emotion. He was human after all.  
  
Then everything came to a sudden halt. They had reached the main lobby, but there wasn't a soul in sight.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Rionoa questioned. She was out of breath and had to lean up against the banister to catch it. Squall fell to his knees and then sat down on the marble floor.   
  
She could feel the sweat drip from her forehead, and trickle down her temples. She wiped it away with her hand and then remembered the twisty.   
  
She whipped that thing right out of the bag and tied her hair into a high ponytail, though clumps of her hair were still sticking to her face from the sweat.  
  
"We missed them." Squall finally managed to get out.   
  
"Shhhh. Do you hear that?" Rinoa asked in a whisper, signaling for him to not make any noises.  
  
It was coming from the hallway to their right. Footsteps it sounded like. They saw their shadows first and then,  
  
"Rinoa!!!" It was Selphie and Zell. Selphie had her hands up in the air as she ran towards Rinoa. She squeezed her tightly in her arms. Who knew the petite little thing had such a grip? Finally she let go, allowing Rinoa to breath once more.  
  
Then Rinoa turned her attention to the always spunky, blond.   
  
"What are you two doing here?" She directed the question at Zell in hopes of getting more than just an answer like, "Ummmmmm, uuuuuu, ………………, I don't know." Which she knew would be Selphie's response.  
  
"Waiting for you guys. Selphie made me promise I wouldn't go without her, and she wasn't gonna leave until you guys showed up." He said scratching his head.  
  
"Told you we'd miss the train if you didn't move it. But did you listen to little old me? Noooooooo, no one ever listens to me." Selphie said, sort of singing her words out with her hands clutched behind her back, and her right leg up in the air.  
  
"You know, I'd hate to say I told you so, but……………I told you so." She said with a giggle.  
  
Just then she saw Quistis and Seifer walking her way. Quistis had her arms folded and she wore a very stern face. Whereas, Seifer couldn't stop laughing. He approached them with his usual nonchalant attitude that he so easily possessed.   
  
"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in?" Though the statement seemed to be addressed towards all, it didn't take a brain surgeon to realize he meant it for Zell, and Zell alone.  
  
Besides, his beloved princess, Rinoa, was among the crowd. For him to say that, well, it just wasn't possible.   
  
"Seifer I told you, you could stay behind if you didn't start anything." Quistis snapped at him with a feisty tone of voice.  
  
"No one tells me what I can and can't do. Got that, sweetheart?"  
  
"I beg your pardon!" You could tell she was furious. She didn't take crap from no one, especially Seifer Almsay. And for him to call her sweetheart just enraged her all the more.   
  
She turned her head from Seifer to Rinoa and Squall.   
  
"I knew you'd be late. I sent the rest of the SeeD's to the train with Edea, so I could stay and wait for you two."  
  
Then, taking her eyes off of the pair, she immediately fixated them on Selphie and Zell.  
  
"And you two! Running off like that!" Shaking her head she looked down and sighed.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to catch the later train. Hopefully, your father can wait."  
  
"I wouldn't count on that." Rinoa said under her breath.  
  
"We can catch a train from Trabia." Rinoa voiced up when Quistis had her back turned.  
  
"Remember Zone and Wats? They'll get us there real fast."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked this one as much as you did the first one! Don't worry it gets more exciting later on! Thanks so much for taking time to read this! 


	3. The Rage Within

A/N: Hey, I'm back!!! You guys are the best! Thanks a bunch for writing reviews. Please keep sending more! So, here I present to you Chapter Three! Woo hoo!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
After bumming a ride off Zone and Wats they finally reached their destination, Deling City. It was still dark outside. Rinoa was figuring it only had to be five or six. No one was up in the city. Most of the stores they passed were either closed or the person inside was just too tired to get up and welcome a crowd of rowdy people.  
  
"So you think the party started?" Selphie enquired with her optimistic tone of voice.  
  
"Duh!" Was Zell's answer to her question. She pushed him playfully and scolded him with a smile. It just seemed no matter what Selphie was doing, she always did it with a smile. She was just a happy-go-lucky girl, who loved everything around her.  
  
Actually, as Rinoa stood there and watched them together, she thought them to be a very cute couple. But Selphie liked Irvine, right? They weren't a couple or anything like that, but she always thought Selphie acted so strange around the cowboy.  
  
But now as she observed Selphie in Zell's presence, she realized how much happier she seemed. Hard to make such an observation about Selphie, considering she's always skipping around and laughing her little heart out. But that just gave all the more reason for Rinoa to suspect Selphie in love with Zell.  
  
Maybe "love" is too strong of a word. A "crush" on Zell sounds better. But then again, Selphie is in love with everything, so why not Zell, too?   
  
Well, she hadn't time to think about Selphie's love life, they had to get moving.   
  
"Why the hell is your father having this party so early anyway, Rinoa?" It was Zell, with a question as usual.  
  
"Cause that's her father, chicken-wuss. And there ain't nothin' you can do about it!" Seifer cut in.  
  
"And how would you know that?!" Zell had a really short temper, and unfortunately Seifer didn't even have a temper. So the two mixing were ingredients made to create a really huge bomb. And Quistis had the pleasure of being the fuse that would set that bomb off.  
  
"Both of you are so immature! Can't you just act your age once in a while!?"  
  
That was the green light for both of them to explode.  
  
Seifer pounced at Zell and in return received a nice big jab in his jaw from those metal knuckles of his.  
  
They went at it real bad, and no one could stop them for a moment. They just kept spiraling further and further downhill.  
  
Trying to gain control of the situation, Rinoa ran up to Seifer and pulled both of his arms backwards. Quistis, catching on, grabbed Zell.   
  
"Seifer, stop!"  
  
He struggled to break free from Rinoa's grip.  
  
"Please, for me."  
  
He stopped moving, and fell to the floor, bringing Rinoa down with him. She rested his head on her lap. Zell had messed him up pretty bad. But he didn't get away scott-free either. Both suffered from the blows of one another, but Zell was being helped by Quistis and Selphie.  
  
Rionoa grabbed Seifer's jaw to look at it. It had a gash and was bleeding without cease. She took the black ribbon she always wears around her arm and tried to stop the bleeding.  
  
Rinoa seemed to be the only one Seifer would listen to. As if she had this weird control over him. He hated to disappoint Rinoa, and he knew he had done just that. But he couldn't stand that chicken-wuss.   
  
She held the clothe to his chin and looked into his eyes. Everyone else's attention was drawn upon Zell, except for Squall. He watched the two of them from a distance.  
  
The way he's been watching over Rinoa ever since he met her. Only from afar, and never up close. Did he even have a chance, he would often wonder to himself. He did after all, have to compete with Seifer. Sure, she's never told him she used to date Seifer for a fact. But who needs words when you have a living, walking, breathing example right before your very eyes.  
  
And he did recall one time, when Seifer was under Edea's command, Rinoa talking about how they had spent one summer together. When asked if he was her boyfriend, she responded she didn't know. But really, she did. And the answer was yes. Squall could figure it out just by the way she got so worked up over the whole situation. How worried she was for his well-being.  
  
And even now, if anything happened to Seifer, like him getting injured during training, she would be right by his side. Worrying her little heart out.  
  
Of course, she would be their for Squall in a heartbeat if anything remotely bad was to happen, but the fact that she would always carry feelings for Squall's rival just killed him. It was like having a million daggers pierce your heart all at once. To know the only girl he'll ever care for, will always be in love with Seifer Almasy.  
  
"Squall" Rinoa's voice was the only voice that could ever captivate his attention like that. No one could do it like she could. And even when he wouldn't respond to her voice he was still listening to it. And everyone thought he just blocked people out. Even Rinoa. But he could never block her out, even if he tried.  
  
"Squall, are you listening?" Of course he was. He never stopped, even when she was talking to Seifer he was still listening.  
  
"Squall, sometimes I swear you're not from this planet!" She said jokingly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I stopped the bleeding on Seifer's jaw, much to your dismay, and I think Zell should be fine, too. So we should really get a move on."  
  
"Sure."  
  
He looked into her eyes, and even though it was just a moment, it held a thousand words and a million more feelings. There was such a history of love, heartache, and so much more. To fit all that behind the eyes of a girl, was unimaginable. But somehow Rinoa did it, without faltering. Everyone thought how normal she was, with normal problems, but she was beyond ordinary. She was far superior to that. And it was such a shame only he and his arch-nemeses were the only ones who could see it. Perhaps, it was because they were the reason for all this baggage she carried around with her. They shared, took part, in her history of love and tragedy.  
  
"Are you o.k.?" Rinoa finally asked him before they left.  
  
"I just want to make sure. Your o.k., right?"  
  
He stopped to think for a second. He almost was going to tell her everything going on his head, but shook it off and nodded.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine."  
  
She took his arm and he began to back off, but she held on to it.  
  
"I want you to."  
  
Whatever, he thought. If it makes you happy, then fine.  
  
"C'mon, let's catch up with the others."  
  
"Hey Zell." Rinoa shouted out while she walked arm in arm with Squall.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You wanted to know why my dad holds parties so early?"  
  
He shook his head yes. He was in to much pain to talk, and he really didn't care anymore as to why the party was at the crack of dawn.  
  
"Well, the party is actually tonight. At, like, seven or eight it'll start. But he hires a whole bunch of hair and make-up people to fix his guests up. There'll be photographers there, and stuff, snapping away. And god-forbid my father has disheveled looking people there. He'd throw a fit."  
  
Beautiful, Zell thought, having his picture taken looking like he had just got the crap beat out of him. It did, however, reassure him Seifer would be looking like he just got beat on pretty bad, too. Revenge is sweet.  
  
Pretty soon they began to see the tall, symbolic building standing straight up in the air.  
  
"Ahhh, the dreaded place I once called home. Feels great to be back!" There wasn't a slither of truth in what she had just said.   
  
Rinoa, letting go of Squall's arm, made her way down the stone paved path and up to the hand carved door. Took the imported, brass, lion-head knocker and pounded away.  
  
The door opened and, surprise, surprise, the butler answered.  
  
"Hello, William, I've come to speak to that awful man"  
  
"Ahh, Miss.Heartly, yes we've been expecting you. Along with your little vagabond friends."  
  
"Oh, Will, you haven't lost that o-so-funny humor yet. Now just get him!" Sarcasm was poured over every syllable that came out of her mouth. Except for that last part, where she flat out yelled at him.  
  
She walked in behind the butler and everyone followed.   
  
Her father soon came in, and at the sight of his daughter his face lit up like a Christmas tree. But he soon caught glimpse of Seifer and someone had suddenly pulled the plug.  
  
"Rinoa, how long it's been." He said trying to force a friendly face.  
  
"General Caraway, how I hoped to had made it longer." Every word spoken with a smile.  
  
"Time?" She had asked in the rudest way she could put it, though it was a failed attempt. Somehow she still came out sounding as sweet and sincere as anything.  
  
"Ahhh, 8:45 to be exact. You're quite late. All the guests from Balam are in their rooms. And I have assigned special rooms for the new SeeD's."  
  
"Wow, congratulations." She said twirling her finger in the air and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Instructor Trepe, please follow William, he'll bring you to the special teachers room. Very luxurious, may I add."  
  
Quistis blushed a little and then left.  
  
"Uuuu, who may I ask, is this young man?" He said with his hand on Squall's shoulder. Though he was trying his best to stay calm it was very hard with Seifer being in the same room.  
  
"This is Squall. Captain of the SeeDs'. Don't you remember him from the battle with Edea?" She said it with such an arrogant tone of voice she began to feel like her father. She hated that more than anything. She despised that man with such a hate that it can't even be described through words.  
  
"No, sorry. I don't remember any of you. Besides the lovely Miss.Trepe, that is, and Seifer. I see lots of people. Sorry."   
  
Quickly changing the way she talked she responded  
  
"Well, he's very good in combat. You should see him fight. But I'm sure he doesn't want me raving on about how skilled he is. He's not like that." She seemed to be insinuating something towards her father. To show Squall was far better than he could ever be, but in the humblest way there was. To show the difference between father and daughter.  
  
"Well, Squall, pleasure to meet you. Again." He knew who they were. He was just being stubborn. It was his nature.  
  
He gave his hand out to Squall, but Squall simply nodded and walked away. He could tell when someone could care less to know him, and as far as he was concerned, he didn't give a damn.  
  
"We've got a reserved room for the captain of the SeeDs'. Wait for William in the lobby."  
  
With a last glance he shot at Rinoa, he walked out.  
  
"Wow, its like we're at a hotel or something! You've got rooms for everything!" It was Selphie. For some reason, she didn't remember the house being so big.  
  
"They're SeeD's, too, Caraway."  
  
"Well, I guess you can give them a room with the other ones. You don't mind sharing a room, do you? They're quite spacious. You probably won't even know the other is there.  
  
"Its o.k. with me if Zell doesn't mind. Besides, I get scared when I'm alone." She said it so innocently it was impossible for any one to mind sharing a room  
  
with her. Her big green eyes lit up like lanterns, and she looked just like a doll.  
  
"I-I don't mind. Y-ya know if you don't." Zell seemed to get shy all of a sudden around Selphie. He looked like a cute little puppy dog when he would get all embarrassed.  
  
"Then it's settled. You two can share. Please wait outside-"  
  
He was cut off by Zell.  
  
"We know, we know. Wait for William in the lobby. Got it." He said making his hands imitate a gun shape and pointed it at Caraway.   
  
It was only Rinoa and Seifer left in the room. Caraway approached them.   
  
"Didn't I make it clear to you that I never wanted to see you're filthy, dirty, face around here again!? What d'ya need, a written letter, cause I got plenty of those!"  
  
He was literally fuming. Rinoa was expecting to see real live flames pop out of his ears, watch him grow a tail and horns, and magically appear with a pitch fork.   
  
"If you ever touch one hair on my daughter's head, I swear-"  
  
"Caraway, stop this nonsense! You just love conflict, don't you? God, just get over yourself for one minute and ask yourself, is this really about my daughter or am I doing this just to boost my ego?"  
  
Tears started to stream from Rinoa's face. This was the first time since she was probably seven that she cried in front of her dad. All those years all of that emotion was building up inside of her. Now, she let it all out, and it felt good.  
  
"Everyone has been able to get over what happened a year ago except you. You, who's always talking about how you should let things go. Well, maybe its time for you to let it go?"  
  
She collapsed soon after with Seifer rushing to hold her in his arms.   
  
"I'm taking her to her room. Don't worry I remember where it is." He said in it such a way as to remind Caraway he once possessed the love of his daughter.  
  
Then he walked out into the lobby in pure disgust. Selphie, Zell, and Squall were still waiting there. And once Squall caught sight of Rinoa he raced towards Seifer.  
  
"What happened!?" He demanded to know.   
  
"What are you guys, tone deaf? Didn't you just hear all that screaming and yelling? I know these doors ain't sound proof, Caraway's to vain to let a day go by without someone hearing what new and important business he's up to. Or do you ladies not like to pry into the lives of others?"  
  
"Stop being such an idiot, Seifer! Obviously there's something wrong with Rinoa and we need to know."  
  
"Oh yea, chicken-wuss, like I'd tell you."  
  
"C'mon on guys!" Selphie squealed with her tiny vocals.  
  
"Do you think this is how Rinoa would want us to act? She'd be ashamed of you. Let's just work this out carefully and everything will be fine."  
  
Selphie wasn't really one for conflict. She was sort of the peace-keeper among the group of friends. At least she tried her best to be.  
  
"Whatever, I'm taking Rinoa up to her room. And don't bother her until she wakes up."  
  
No one stopped him, not even Squall. Pretty soon he had already made it to the room.   
  
He placed Rinoa on her pink silk sheets. Only the finest fabrics could touch her skin. The skin of an angel.  
  
He just stood there looking at her, not daring to touch her. Just admiring her beauty and elegance.   
  
She slept with such grace. Seifer found it hard to believe her to be of this world. He truly was, and would forever be, taken by her.   
  
After staring at her for a few more minutes she opened her eyes.   
  
"Seifer. What happened?"  
  
He was startled at first by her suddenly regaining conscious, but he soon found the words he lost before.  
  
"Well, you blacked out. I carried you up to your bedroom and you just now woke up. You've only been out for about a few minutes."  
  
She gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Then out of nowhere, she popped out of bed, outstretched her arms, and hugged him.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered softly in his ear.  
  
Then, as if nothing had happened, she put her hands on her hips and ordered Seifer to leave the room.  
  
By now everyone was situated comfortably in their rooms, having their hair done, or make-up applied, or picking out outfits to wear to the party.  
  
If the morning held such obscurities, imagine what the night could possess.  
  
Rinoa and the rest could only hope for a smooth ride.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
I hope you liked it, because it took me a real long time to write this one. I'll try and update soon. Thanks!!! 


	4. Caraway's Party

A/N: Hellooooo!!! This is Chapter 4 of the story and it focuses mostly on Zell and Selphie. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! And please keep sending reviews.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oooooooouch!!!" Selphie screamed as the curling iron burned the back of her neck.  
  
She was being pampered and all dolled up for the night's big party.   
  
"I can't understand what you're trying to tell me!" She screamed in frustration. Her hairstylist was foreign and couldn't speak a word of English.  
  
"Take a pill? What? Don't spill? Huh?" Poor thing was confused beyond reason.  
  
"SIT STILL! SIT STILL!" She heard Zell yell at her.  
  
"Oh." She was quite embarrassed and tried to avoid eye contact with the other at all costs.  
  
Meanwhile, Zell had his own problems at the other side of the room. He was trying to fight off his psycho stylist. Standing on his chair with a bottle of gel in his hand he was attempting to get the man to lay off his head of blonde hair.   
  
"Can you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? DO NOT TOUCH MY HAIR!!!" Backing away, Zell finally had the chance to jump to the floor.  
  
The stylist, reaching for the bottle, received a rather strong message from his 'client'. Really, it made his work easier. All he had to do was find him a tux, so why was he complaining. That was Zell's reasoning, at least.  
  
Back across the room Selphie was having communication problems again.  
  
"I don't want the red dress. It is way too flashy! Ugh, can you say, tacky?"  
  
Zell walked over to the feuding girls after his nightmare from hell stylist took leave.  
  
With his arms crossed, he leaned up against a wall, and laughed at the ongoing fight.  
  
"Selph, I think she wants you to try it on so she knows what size you are."  
  
Selphie turned a scarlet red color that filled her whole face.  
  
"O-oh. Sorry." She said taking the hideous, polyester dress from her hands.   
  
"I'll go try it on." She entered timidly into the walk-in closet and closed the doors behind her.   
  
A few minutes passed and she heard Zell's voice from behind the closed doors.   
  
"The lady left. Said she couldn't take listening to you. She left three dresses on the bed for you to choose from, though."  
  
"O.k."  
  
She walked out pulling the fabric of the dress away from her body.  
  
"What was the point of me even trying this disgusting, cheap dress on anyway if she was just gonna leave?"  
  
"C'mon, Selph, look at all the clothes you have to choose from." He said playfully hitting her shoulder.  
  
Walking over to the bed, where all the dresses were nicely put out, she looked over them. Like candy to her eyes, she excitedly picked up the one that caught her utmost full attention.   
  
The top was in a corset style that was attached to a big, puff-puff skirt that ended just above the knees. How cute, she thought.   
  
The skirt was made out of beautiful tulle fabric, and the top was all silk. The criss-crossed ties of the corset that ran down the center and stopped at the waist were in black satin. She just loved it! It was definitely the one.  
  
She picked it up, disregarding the rest, and held the fabrics in her hand.  
  
Without a word, she happily skipped into the closet and tried it on.  
  
"Zell!!!" He heard Selphie screech. He had barely put his tie on when he arrived at the closed doors. The collar to his white shirt was up and not even buttoned.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you o.k.?" He thought perhaps she had hurt herself. Unlikely to happen in a closet, but keep in mind, this was Selphie in there, and you had to expect anything when dealing with her.   
  
"I, um, well, I can't zipper the back of the dress. Can you help me?"  
  
The tie Zell held in his hand fell to the ground. And he just couldn't seem to process what she had just said.  
  
"Zell, are you there?" He wasn't responding, he was still in shock. For some reason, Zell got very shy all of a sudden. And here was Selphie asking him to zip her up as if it were no big deal.  
  
"S-sure."  
  
He went inside and saw her fidgeting around. She kept hopping up and down, with both arms reaching for her back. She spun around to face him.   
  
This was the first time he had ever seen her with a different hairstyle.   
  
The brown locks swept across her face, as if they were dancing upon her. She tried blowing them away, but it was as if they were magnetized to her face, as his eyes were. She smiled at him.  
  
"For a minute there I thought you ran out on me."  
  
"Y-y-yea. Uuu, I mean no. No, I'm still here."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Yep, you are. Could you give me a hand?" Turning around she waited for him to zip it up, but he just stood there. His eyes transfixed on her petite body.   
  
"Hello? Are you gonna do it or what?"  
  
He walked over to her and took the zipper into his hand. But instead of doing what he was supposed to, he put his hand on her bare back. It was so smooth, like silk.  
  
"Zell, what are you doing?"  
  
He quickly pulled away, and zipped her up.  
  
Selphie turned around and they were face to face. He could feel her breathing on him, and even had the pleasure of having her bangs brush up against his forehead.   
  
They just stood there, looking at each other. It seemed like an eternity before Zell could muster up the courage and lean in to kiss her. But he did.   
  
Pounding was heard at the door, and Zell flew out of the closet. Selphie put her hand to her mouth and felt her lips.   
  
She smiled to herself.  
  
"Zell Dincht kissed me!!!" She couldn't help but dance around like a little pixie.   
  
Zell went to open the door, and before him stood a breathtakingly beautiful Rinoa.  
  
"Zell, you're not ready yet! Let's move it, o.k.?" She said snapping her fingers.  
  
She walked into the room and looked around.  
  
"Now, I know these rooms are big, and Selphie's pretty tiny, but I know she couldn't have gotten lost. Could she?"  
  
He was speechless from before. He couldn't do anything except put his tie on and lace his shoes.  
  
But soon enough, Selphie came prancing out looking like an absolute doll.  
  
"Hey, you look so cute!" Both girls giggled and finally left the room. As they walked down the hallway a strange silence fell upon them. And Rinoa, poor thing, was stuck in between the two love birds.  
  
Rinoa caught sight of Seifer's room and bolted in that direction. She sensed tension going on between Selphie and Zell, and thought it best to let them work it out alone.   
  
"I'm gonna wait for Seifer. I'll catch up with you guys at the party."  
  
She watched them walk away together and, she didn't know if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she could've sworn she saw Zell grab Selphie's hand.  
  
But by the time she went back for a double-take they had already turned the corner.  
  
She leaned up against the door and ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"Could it be possible? Selphie and Zell……………… a couple?"  
  
Just then the door opened and she fell straight into the arms of Seifer.  
  
"Well, don't you look rather ravishing." She said with a smirk.  
  
She kicked the door closed with her foot and then stood up.  
  
"Really, you clean up quite nice. I better put in my request to dance with you now, because once we hit the party I may not have a chance."  
  
"Oh yea, I'm sure all the girls will just be flocking to me."  
  
"You bet they will be. So do we have a deal? Am I promised a dance?"  
  
"Don't know, have to check my schedule. Maybe I can fit you in."  
  
"C'mon, you big show-off."  
  
"Of course you're promised a dance. I wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
She laughed. She felt so relaxed and just herself when she was around Seifer. And he always seemed to look happy in her presence.  
  
"Let's go before my father has another mini-heart attack."  
  
He put his arm over her neck and they left.  
  
The party was held outside on the grounds of the building.  
  
It was gorgeous, with the night sky being the drop background.  
  
The stars seemed to be burning brighter than ever before and there was a full moon hung in place.  
  
People flooded the property of Caraways', and photographer's littered the sidewalks outside of the tall iron gates.  
  
Only a few were let in to snap away, the rest would have to wait until the guests began to leave if they wanted any pictures.  
  
As Seifer and Rinoa made their way down to the party she saw Quistis and Squall talking by the gazebo. Quistis held a champagne glass in her hand while Squall opted to try and stay sober during the remainder of the party. She saw him looking around. She knew who he was searching for, it was her.   
  
"Hey, Seifer, could I leave you for a few?"  
  
"You're breakin' my heart, Rin."  
  
She blushed uncontrollably for longer than she thought normal. She walked away and as she did she turned around to wink at Seifer. He looked confused, but smiled anyway and waved.  
  
"Squall!" She yelled, running down the grassy hill towards the gazebo.  
  
This was the first time she could actually tell that he was happy to see her. His facial expression didn't change, it never did, but the answer lied in eyes. They held a sort of glimmer at the sight of Rinoa, and she could see that. She knew she was melting away at the ice built around his heart.  
  
"Hey, Quistis, you look so amazing!"  
  
"Can't compare to you though."  
  
She really meant what she had said. She knew she would never compare to Rinoa. Sure, she was beautiful, but she would never possess the beauty Squall saw in Rinoa. Which was most important to her. She was good at camouflaging her feelings for Squall, she had been doing it ever since she could remember.   
  
There was moments in her life when she really had wished she told him how she felt before he had the chance to meet Rinoa, but it was too late for that. If only Rinoa wasn't on that train, where they first met. If only, if only, if only. It was all she seemed to think.   
  
"I think I'll go and find Cid. You know how he gets when he drinks. He's not one for holding his liquor." With that said she left.  
  
"So how about you?"   
  
"How about me what?"   
  
"Are you one to hold your liquor?" He shot a nasty glance at her and responded,  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Whatever? Is 'whatever' all you have to say to me?"  
  
"Pretty much so."  
  
"Well, if you don't want a drink, how does a harmless dance sound?"  
  
Another nasty glance was sent her way. She seemed to have taken the hint.  
  
"Maybe later, huh." She said cautiously.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
"Howdy there, little lady." It was Irvine speaking with an extremely exaggerated country accent.  
  
"Irvine! I didn't know you were here." She said giving the cowboy a hug.  
  
"hick'! Well, I didn't……… know hick I was here …………… hick either." He was drunk out of his face.  
  
"Maybe you should lay off the champagne a little, huh?" She took the glass out if his hand.  
  
"Yea, hick maybe. ……………… Hey, hey, Rinoa, what you doin' hick wit my glass?"  
  
"C'mon, you need to lie down."  
  
"Yep, wit you!" She rolled her eyes and took him by the arm over to Quistis.  
  
"I'll find you later, Squall." She said before leaving with the drunkard.  
  
"Quistis." Before another word was spoken she witnessed her Headmaster dancing on top of a table singing "For he's a Jolly Good Fellow." to himself.   
  
Quistis already had her hands full trying to contain the intoxicated Cid, so she went to the next best thing. Edea.   
  
She saw her lying down on a bench by the lake. "Edea!" She yelled trying to hold Irvine up. She walked towards the former sorceress and found her to be past out.   
  
"Well, this is just great! Everyone in charge had to get drunk! Stupendous!"  
  
But she soon felt the weight of Irvine being lifted from her. And to her surprise Seifer had taken hold of him.  
  
"Thanks. I started to feel my shoulder going numb. I was afraid I wouldn't find a single sober person here."  
  
"Good thing I found you, then. I'll bring him inside. See you around."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The rest of the night passed smoothly with Cid contained back in his room and Edea right there with him.  
  
Selphie sat at a table alone, thinking to herself about the kiss.  
  
"Hey, Selph." She heard Rinoa say pulling up a chair next to the brunette.  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
She wasn't her usual self, Rinoa thought. Normally, she would have jumped up and given her a big hug. She seemed morbid and lost in her mind.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Who me?" The tiny thing pointed to herself.  
  
"Awww, nothing. Just……… I guess, well, …………… could I tell you something, Rinny?"  
  
"Isn't that what I'm here for?"  
  
"Back in the room, when I was getting dressed, I asked Zell for some help, and well to make a long story short, he kissed me."  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened like an owls'.  
  
"Really?" She didn't know what to tell her, but she didn't have to say much, for Selphie continued on.  
  
"All those times people thought I was pining for Irvine I was really thinking about Zell. I just never knew he felt the same way. He hasn't talked to me since, though. I think he's to shy. Oh, what should I do?!" She banged her head on the table and then looked up at Rinoa as if she held the answers.  
  
"Well, um, let's see." She said twirling her hair around the tip of her finger. She was clueless. What kind of advice could she possibly give to her?   
  
Just then, Zell approached them.  
  
"Hey guys." He stammered, looking at Selphie.  
  
Rinoa, feeling quite uncomfortable, got up and turned to Zell.  
  
"I was just leaving. See ya around. Oh yea, be on the look-out for photographers, they'll snap you if you don't."  
  
As she turned around, a bright light flashed before her eyes and she felt all dizzy.   
  
Squall, catching sight, rushed to her side. Knocking the photographer out of the way he caught Rinoa in his arms.  
  
"Rinoa are you o.k.?"  
  
She brought her hand to her forehead and held it there for a while. Then she turned her face to look at Squall. She touched his cheek, everyone was looking, and pictures of them were being snapped left and right.  
  
"I'm fine now that you're here." She said in a low whisper.  
  
Still holding her in his arms, he lifted her from the ground and headed for the doors.  
  
"Oh, how romantic!" Selphie exclaimed, her eyes fixated on Zell.   
  
Squall brought Rinoa inside the house and took her to her bedroom.  
  
After being placed on her bed she said,  
  
"You know, this is the second time I had to be carried in here. I feel so useless."  
  
"You're not useless."  
  
"I know, but I feel like I rely on others to much. If you were to ever leave me how would I go on?"  
  
He didn't say anything. He just listened. Intently.   
  
"Will you come back outside?" He questioned.  
  
"Show everyone you're not weak, you can take a few pushy photographers." He gave his hand to her, and she took it with the utmost grace.   
  
She re-appeared before the crowd looking more radiant than any of the lady's there. Almost like a fallen angel.  
  
And she seemed especially beaming next to Squall. Rinoa then spotted Seifer. He was grabbing his hair and just appeared to be very frustrated.   
  
"Squall." She said turning to look at him with wounded eyes. "I need to go." She sounded so hurt talking to him. As if she felt guilty for leaving him to be with Seifer. He knew where she was going. It was obvious she was leaving to be with him. Would he ever escape Seifer's shadow, he wondered. He couldn't look as she walked off to be with his rival, it was killing him.   
  
"Hello there." Seifer heard his princess' voice. He shot straight up into the air at the sight of her. He smiled at her, but she sensed something wrong with him.   
  
"Smile like you mean it." She told him. She knew when he was genuinely happy or when he was putting on an act.  
  
"Smile like I mean it, huh? How about that dance I promised you, and then I'll think about it?"  
  
He took her to a secluded part of the garden where the party was. No one was around, and you could barley hear the music being played.  
  
He took her into his arms and she rested her shoulder on his.  
  
As they stood there, dancing to their own little song in their heads, Seifer asked,  
  
"Remember when I told you, you hadn't the slightest clue as to what would make me happy? Well, this is it."  
  
"Dancing?" She said lifting her head to look at him.  
  
"No, being with you. Just the touch of you, the sound of your voice, the silhouette of your body, it makes me feel beyond happy. I can't really express it in words, but being around you makes me feel good. At ease with myself.  
  
She didn't say anything. She stared into his eyes a while longer and then rested her head on his shoulder again.   
  
"I'm glad I can bring you all of that emotion, Seifer. But I won't be able to be like this with you forever. You know that, right?"  
  
He didn't want to say anything, he just wanted the moment to last an eternity.  
  
"Yea." He painfully whispered.  
  
"I know."  
  
He didn't know, but Rinoa was crying. She grabbed tighter onto his jacket collar, and buried her face into his neck.   
  
They just stood there, embraced in each other's arms, trying to let the moment linger a few more minutes.  
  
For both of them knew, it could never be this way again. 


	5. The Kiss

A/N: Hey, everyone!!! Wow, it takes a lot of work to keep thinking of stuff to write, but I tried my best with this chapter so I hope you enjoy! Toodles!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Love Affair Between General Caraway's Daughter and Balamb Student!"  
  
This was what was printed as the headline for the leading newspaper of Deling City. With a lovely picture of Rinoa in Squall's arms.   
  
Caraway busted into Rinoa's room, raging on uncontrollably with the newspaper in his hand.  
  
Rinoa was still asleep and she couldn't quite understand what he was going on about. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her father. He looked like an escaped convict, or worse, someone who was just released from the loony bin.  
  
"What are you rambling on about now, Caraway?"   
  
"This!" He said shoving the newspaper in his daughter's face.  
  
She snatched it out of his trembling hands to examine it up close. After realizing what the paper was insinuating she tossed it across the room as if it were contaminated with some contagious virus.   
  
"That's the most idiotic thing I've heard! Me, going out with Squall!" Not far from what she wanted, but she had to play the drama up for the sake of her father.   
  
"Then explain to me, Rinoa, what exactly were you doing in that questionable position?"  
  
"Well, maybe if you had kept those damn photographers' out of the party this would have never happened. But you're so god damn selfish you had to have pictures of yourself all over the place! Well, it looks as if the tables have been turned now. Why so down? My picture is everywhere, wasn't that what you wanted?"  
  
She didn't know why she was getting so angry with him. Maybe it was because her father was so upset that it was Squall who was supposedly seeing her. That's what made her so angry. What if it were true? She'd have to deal with his criticism, along with the entire city's, too. What was it about all the guys she went out with that he despised so much?  
  
"Could you just leave, Caraway? I'm too tired to put up with your nonsense right now."  
  
He slammed the door behind him causing a picture of Marilyn Monroe to fall to the ground.   
  
She jumped at the noise. Her heart was racing and she was quite shaken by the whole argument.  
  
"Why is he so, so, so……… ugh! I can't stand that man! Serves him right to be 'disgraced' by me in public. He's lucky, I could do a lot worse if I wanted to. Like go out with Seifer again. Ha, now THAT would really be a mockery to his precious and beloved title as 'General'."  
  
She walked over to the picture that lay on the floor. She stared at it for a while until she finally picked it up.  
  
Holding it near to her heart she banged her head up against the wall. Then she smiled to herself.  
  
"Hmm, me and Squall a couple? That's kinda cool."  
  
Throwing the picture on the silk covered bed she walked into the bathroom. Examining her face up close in the mirror she proclaimed,  
  
"Gosh, do I look like crap."  
  
Tying her sleek, black hair into a messy bun she ran cold water over her face. She began talking to herself as she applied moisturizer to her face.  
  
"Maybe if Seifer and I never had broken up last year none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have had to see Caraway again because I'd still be living with Zone and Wats. And I wouldn't have these suppressed feelings for Squall. Nor would I have ruined Squall's life. Irvine wouldn't have been dragged into this messy dilemma and so he could have still been a playboy."  
  
After rinsing her face off, she unleashed her hair from the bun and reached for a comb from the bottom cabinet.   
  
"I know Irvine has feelings for Selphie, but now she likes Zell. Ugh, God, did I screw up everyone's lives! But I guess I couldn't have controlled Edea's passing on her powers to me. Or whoever did, I'm still confused about the entire thing! Maybe if I wasn't born at all, everything would be just fine!"  
  
She screamed, throwing her brush into the sink.  
  
"I guess Seifer and me breaking up was unavoidable, though. He was controlled by the sorceress. I just wish I could have lived my life like a normal teenager."  
  
After reflecting a while longer she walked into her bedroom and began searching for clothes.  
  
She picked up a pair of jeans that were on the floor and searched for her favorite pink babydoll negligee, which she used as day attire. After she turned her armoire and closet upside down she looked into her laundry basket and saw the pink ruffled edge of the nightie peeking out.  
  
"Oh, man! Kiki didn't do the dirty clothes!" She stood there staring at the basket debating what she should do. She then threw her hands in the air frustrated and pulled out the babydoll. Holding it up she sniffed it.  
  
"Well, I guess with some perfume it won't be so bad. I don't know why I threw it in here in the first place." She slipped it on, threw on her eye-catching blue pumps, and reached for her oversized, pink and white post-pet bag.   
  
The first thing Squall heard in the morning was a heavy bang at his door.  
  
"Hello?" He said in a horse whisper. His voice was cracked and dry from just waking up, and he seemed to have gone blind when he opened his door.  
  
"Oh!" Rinoa said blushing. She put her hand to her cheek and turned around. Squall didn't realize, but he was standing in his boxers.  
  
Soon catching on he slammed the door in her face and raced to find some clothes.  
  
Rinoa just stood outside, laughing a little.  
  
"Sorry." He said coming out, still tucking his white button down shirt into his jeans.  
  
"That's o.k., I guess."   
  
Rinoa ran her hands through his silky brown hair and giggled.  
  
"What are you doing!?" He said pushing her hands away.  
  
"Bed head!" She laughed pointing to his hair.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I know how to fix my hair."  
  
"Not from the looks of it you do."  
  
He rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"What do you want anyway?"  
  
She didn't reply. She just stood there looking at him. Walking closer to him she sneakily pulled the newspaper out of her bag and showed it to him.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
She tilted her head sideways, he was still fixated on the paper. Without either of them realizing they were getting closer and closer together.  
  
Rinoa leaned in to try and make out his reaction to the scandal and Squall crept closer so no one else would be able to see the headline.  
  
Before they knew it they bumped heads. But neither pulled away. Rinoa lifted her head to look at him and he brought his hand to her forehead.  
  
"Are you o.k.?" He asked even though he knew she was fine.  
  
"Yea." She barely managed voice up.  
  
There faces were so close you could feel the others eyelash if they were to blink.   
  
Both still wouldn't back away, and pretty soon Rinoa felt her lips pressed up against Squalls'.   
  
A whole lifetime could have passed by without either of them knowing it.  
  
Squall ran his fingers through Rinoa's jet black hair. She could feel his cheeks burning up as the two leaned against his door in each others arms.   
  
But what she didn't know was Seifer was there watching them. His blood started to boil and he clenched his hands into fists.  
  
He loved Rinoa with an undying love that, in his opinion and heart, could never be replaced with Squall Lionheart.  
  
He watched as Squall reached for the doorknob and both disappeared into his room.  
  
He hated him, and was going to think of the perfect revenge. The ULTIMATE revenge.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ooooo, scary! Not that I'm going to finish soon, but I was just wondering, who do you think Rinoa should end up with? Seifer or Squall? Please let me know when you review, which I hope you do. Thanks! 


	6. Torn

A/N: I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about spelling Squall's last name wrong. I kept writing Lionheart instead of Leonheart. I tried to catch all of the mistakes in this chapter but if they slipped through, sorry!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall as they stood there in his bedroom. His brown eyes stared back at her. What was he thinking, she wondered. Was he happy of what they just done? Or was he repenting the long and passionate kiss that had passed between the two?  
  
None the less, she knew how she felt in her heart. She was happy to be with him, and she could only hope for the same feeling on Squall's part.  
  
Both just stood there looking at each other until Rinoa moved closer to him. She put her head on his chest and he touched her back in the most comforting way he knew. She hugged him tight and said,  
  
"I think I love you, Squall."   
  
Of course, she didn't receive a response. He stroked her black hair and looked her in the eyes. Then, kissing her sweetly on her forehead, he turned away. Walking towards the bathroom, he turned to Rinoa and smiled before closing the door.  
  
That was such a rare thing for him to do. People don't seem to realize how much they take small joys of life, like a smile, for granted. But being around Squall made Rinoa appreciate them.  
  
After he shut the door, Rinoa walked around the room. She never felt such warmth from it before. It always seemed like another boring room in daddy's mansion to her. But now it was special, it held a dear spot in her heart. It was where she and Squall first admitted feelings fore each other through a kiss.  
  
Squall came out of the bathroom without Rinoa noticing. He watched her for a moment. He examined her beauty, grace, and elegance. Never did he feel such love in his heart. He couldn't help but walk over to her and grab her waist from behind, giving her little kisses on her neck and cheek.   
  
Her heart was beating faster by the minute, and her soul filled with pure joy and delight. Was it possible to feel this good around someone? Was it normal to light up when that person you loved so dearly walked into the room?   
  
"Mr.Leonheart, please open up, I have orders to clean the room.  
  
Rinoa whipped around to face Squall with fearful eyes.  
  
"Hide." He whispered.  
  
She dropped to the floor and crawled under the bed. If Kiki found out about her and Squall she'd bolt down the hall to find Caraway, dropping everything in an instant.  
  
Without permission she entered. Upon her arrival she gave a face of disgust as she examined the tossed sheets on the bed and everything else basically upturned.   
  
As she was collecting the sheets she spotted Rinoa's post-pet bag shoved in the corner of the room. Glancing at Squall to see if he had noticed, which he did not, she quickly finished up and left.  
  
Rinoa crawled out from under the bed brushing off dust from her flouncy babydoll shirt.  
  
"I better get out of here. I'd really prefer if Caraway didn't find out, okay?"  
  
"Sure." He said giving her a kiss before she took leave.  
  
Everything seemed strangely perfect. Besides the newspaper, she was at peace with her surroundings.   
  
As Rinoa made her way down the long, extravagant hallway she heard whistling from around the corner.  
  
Closer and closer until Selphie popped up.   
  
"Hey, Rinny!" She merrily skipped towards Rinoa and squeezed her tightly in her little arms.  
  
She had a pair of dark washed denim cropped pants on that faded into a collage of studs at the bottom. On top she wore a Puccie halter top that tied at the side and she had a pair of pink Chinese slippers on.   
  
"You look really cute today, Selph."  
  
"Oh, thanks, you too!" She said with her usual giddy voice. She was all smiles so Rinoa was figuring that she must have worked things out with Zell.  
  
"Oh, Selph, you know what time we're leaving?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry, Rin." With that, she hopped down the hall and was soon out of sight.   
  
As she proceeded down the hall she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her to the side. When her eyes met the other she found out it was Kiki. She yanked her arm harder and took her into her bedroom.  
  
"Kiki, what are you doing? Have you gone mad?!"  
  
"No, Miss.Heartly, I have not gone mad. But perhaps you will once I tell you what I've seen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I saw you and the young Mr.Leonheart. I saw your bag in his bedroom. And why would you be hiding from me if you hadn't been a very naughty girl." She said tapping her finger with the other, as to say shame on Rinoa.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I won't talk……… for a price."  
  
"Ha, you think I'm going to PAY you to not talk! I'd rather tell Caraway."  
  
"I don't want you're money you spoiled brat! All I want is for you to……… to leave!"  
  
"What? You want me to leave! Oh, how terrid, how shall I go on without father!?" She said rather too sarcastically, remember this girl could turn Rinoa in at any moment.  
  
"Just promise me you'll be gone of this place by tonight."  
  
"Oh, with pleasure my dear Kiki."   
  
Everything was going fine so far. Thankfully.   
  
Rinoa ran up to Quistis' door and knocked impatiently.   
  
"Hello?" She was so perky for some odd reason.  
  
"Hey, Quisty." She said entering the room.  
  
"You're not even dressed. What's up with you?"  
  
"Guess I was just feeling lazy."  
  
Rinoa walked over to the suitcase filled with clothes. First, she yanked out a black, long sleeved shirt, ………… tossed it. Then, a black halter, ………… tossed that aside too. Next, came a black tank-top, ……… sadly tossed that.   
  
"God, Quisty, don't you have anything BESIDES black!"  
  
"I happen to like the way black makes me look."  
  
Rinoa soon caught a glimpse of color buried under the black collection of clothes.  
  
She pulled out a yellow, mesh-y shirt. The lining around the breast was all ruffled as well as the lining of the short sleeves, too.   
  
"Aw, how cute!" Throwing it in Quistis' face she quickly grabbed a black, flowy skirt out and closed the suitcase. Looking around the room for shoes she spotted a pair of denim, stiletto, sling backs.  
  
"Ooo, Quisty, I didn't know you owned these." She said picking them up and looking at their marvel.  
  
Quistis quickly snatching them away replied,  
  
"That's because I knew you'd want to 'borrow' them, and end up keeping them forever."  
  
"O.k. o.k. just get dressed." She said heading for the door.   
  
As she closed the door behind her she felt someone brush up against her back.  
  
Turning quickly to identify who exactly it was, her eyes met a familiar face.  
  
"Seifer." She said awkwardly remembering their last encounter and how emotional it was for her.  
  
"Hey there, princess." He said bowing before her. She let out a laugh, it was good he decided to not bring up what happened the night before. It made their current conversation easier to carry on.  
  
After seeing Rinoa and how happy she appeared after leaving Squall he tried getting rid of the images of revenge he had planned out. If Squall made Rinoa this cheerful and brought this much joy to her life, he didn't want to take it away from her. No matter how much it pained him to see his beloved angel, the reason for his mere existence, with his arch-nemeses, he didn't want to ruin her happiness because of his selfishness. If she was happy, then that was all he could ask for.  
  
She could kind of sense what was running through his mind. She never knew how to explain it, but they always had this weird connection of some sort, like a strange bond. She could tell when he was down, or happy, or just anything. Maybe that's why she knew if she went with Squall, it would be all over for him. He would never find another girl again because she was his soul-mate. He could never love anyone as much as he loved Rinoa. It just couldn't be asked of him. And it wouldn't be asked of him. Not on Rinoa's part, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
"Guess we're leaving soon, huh?" He asked. He didn't really know what to say to her. He wanted to shout to the world,  
  
"I LOVE RINOA HEARTILLY!!!"   
  
He hated the way she made him feel. Powerless. He'd do anything for her, even if he didn't necessarily agree with it, he'd still do whatever it was. That's what he hated most. Not having control of his emotions.  
  
But on the other hand, she brought out his sweet side. His loving and caring side. And she was the only girl that could manage to do so.  
  
There was a lot of meaning behind their eyes as they stood there staring at each other. A lot of feeling could be gathered, even though they weren't actually using words. After all, actions speak louder than words, and right now the action lied within both of their eyes.   
  
Rinoa could feel them start to swell up with tears. She always found herself about to burst into a thousand tears and more when around Seifer. He just stirred up so many old memories she held dear to her heart.  
  
Just then, Quistis walked out looking rather sexy. She saw Seifer and Rinoa and thought perhaps they were on the brink of reconciliation and she had disrupted them.  
  
Rinoa, quickly turning around, wiped a tear that had trickled down her cheek.   
  
"Seifer, could you go and get the rest of the bags?"  
  
"Sure." He said, disappearing into the dark of Quistis' room.   
  
"Hey, Quisty, I'm just gonna run downstairs. I'll be waiting for you there."  
  
She hurriedly flew down the hall and into the main lobby. She sat down on the settee crossing her legs, and began to reflect on what occurred in the past day.  
  
Now that Squall and her had kissed, and their feelings for each other were now obvious, even to themselves, what would happen? Would they start a relationship, she wondered? How could she, when emotions for Seifer came pouring back into her worn out heart every time she laid her eyes on him?  
  
That was it, she decided. She couldn't be with Squall, if she was going to think about Seifer, and she couldn't go back to Seifer if thoughts of Squall would lurk in the back of her mind. She couldn't be with either of them if she was only going to love them with half her heart, and secretly love the other's rival with the remaining half. She would never find happiness again, as she found in being with Squall and Seifer, but it was something she had to sacrifice.  
  
She saw Quistis and Seifer walking her way.   
  
"Do you know where Selphie and Zell are? We have to leave soon, and the rest of the students are already on their way to the train. Edea said it was o.k. if we caught a later train, but that doesn't give us the right to linger around here as long as possible."  
  
"Do you think I want to stay here another moment? God, no so don't be lecturing me." She was agitated at everything for some reason, and felt perhaps she shouldn't have snapped at Quistis in that manner. But the moment passed and so did her sympathy.  
  
Pretty soon Irvine and Selphie came into view. He seemed to be badgering her as to why she's been avoiding him recently. Then she spotted Zell, dragging his feet behind them. What was up with that threesome, she wondered. Everyone had come down except for Squall. Where was he?   
  
"Rinoa, could you go and look for Squall? We have to get moving."  
  
Seifer interrupted.  
  
"Why does Rinoa have to find him? Why don't you look for him Quistis?"   
  
"Well, um…" She didn't really no how to respond to his remark.  
  
"It's o.k. I don't mind, Seifer." She said trying to calm him down.  
  
She walked down the corridor and soon found Squall. At the sight of Rinoa's body he rushed towards her direction and, taking her into his arms, bestowed a many of kisses upon her delicate face. How could she tell him she was going to end their relationship before it ever got started? How could she be so cold hearted? But what about Seifer? He loved her to, and he would be just as hurt as Squall would.  
  
But she had never witnessed Squall this open before. He wasn't reserved and he didn't hold back. That's what Rinoa had been trying to do ever since the day they met. And it all started when she asked him for a dance. If only Seifer didn't have old emotions he once felt towards Rinoa reoccurring, if he had just left the past in the past and tried living out the present, then maybe none of this drama would be going on.   
  
Rinoa simply smiled at Squall after being released from his arms and they walked back to the lobby together. As they entered she caught sight of Seifer's face. It was twisted with anger that only she could detect.   
  
She tried to stay as far away from them as possible for the duration of the ride back to Balamb. So she sat squashed in between Selphie and Zell. Irvine still breathing down poor little Selphie's neck to find out why she was ignoring him. And Zell constantly sending nasty glares the cowboy's way.  
  
Before they knew it, the train was pulling up into Balamb. Zell had fallen asleep and his head was propped up against Rinoa's shoulder. He was snoring away like a baby. Selphie had fallen out, too, but wasn't dependent on anyone for support. Rinoa caught Irvine staring at Selphie every once in a while with anxious eyes, and the tension between Rinoa's two lovers grew enormously. Quistis seemed to be the only happy one. Very odd, Rinoa thought to herself.   
  
The screeching of the train's brakes woke Selphie and Zell. Selphie rubbed her eyes and jumped back at finding Irvine practically on top of her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She said pushing him back with both hands.  
  
"I heard you moving around. Thought maybe something bad happened."  
  
"Like what? We're on a train cart and Rinoa's right next to me. It's not like anyone could-"  
  
"Could what?" He questioned eagerly.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind."   
  
The first words out of Zell's mouth when he came to were,  
  
"Yes, please, I would like some more hotdogs." Saying so, he reached over for Rinoa's arm, lifted it to his mouth, and bit her.  
  
"Ow!!! What, are you crazy, Zell? Do I look like a hotdog!?"  
  
He still wasn't quite awake.  
  
"Holy freakin' crap, that damn hotdog's talking!" She smacked him upside the head, abruptly waking him.  
  
Looking him straight in the face, she sternly said,  
  
"I am not, nor will I ever, be your hotdog! Understood?"  
  
Shaking his head yes to what he did not understand, he quickly found something to fixate his eyes on. The floor. Seifer was still out cold, otherwise, Zell would have probably been rushed to the hospital as a victim of cannibalism.  
  
Rinoa stared down at her arm, she could see his teeth marks imprinted on her skin. Rubbing her arm, she gave Zell a look of a little disgust, but mostly pure shock.  
  
He returned her look with one that told her he didn't know why she kept staring at him. He was just as lost as she was. She put her hand on his back, took it away, then placed her hand once again on his back and patted him.  
  
Cautiously she remarked,  
  
"I-It's o.k. Zell. I still love you." She gave him a hug and playfully bit the lobe of his ear.  
  
Being that he was asleep, he still hadn't the slightest clue as to what she was rambling on about.  
  
"I'm really, REALLY confused. And why did you bite my ear?"  
  
"Oh, forget it!" She said crossing her legs and shifting her weight toward Selphie, who was so desperately trying to avoid Irvine.  
  
Soon, all of them were off the train and on their way to Balamb Garden. Except for Zell, who was excused to visit his mother back in town.   
  
Upon entering the Garden they met a crowd of students running to take exams or just walking aimlessly about the facility.  
  
Quistis, taking her hair out of the clip and letting it fly loose glanced over the SeeD's and began walking towards the elevator. Turning around she said,  
  
"I have some business with Cid, so I guess you have the rest of the day off. But remember, all rules are back in effect tomorrow, so if you're late, you're late. No excuses."  
  
She said shrugging her shoulders. She seemed eager to arrive at her destination.  
  
Before the elevator brought her up she had one last order to give.  
  
"Ahh yes, let me not forget. All of you are to report to Cid's office at 9:00 P.M. tonight. Something only SeeD's should know about."   
  
The elevator doors closed after the order was given and she was gone.  
  
"I'm really tired guys. I think I'm just gonna crash in my dorm for now. See ya later." Rinoa couldn't be happier to be out of there. It was so awkward when Squall, herself, and Seifer were all in the same room. She didn't like tension, and was happy to escape from it.   
  
Pretty soon it would be time for her to see them again, though. BOTH of them. When they were going to be called up for whatever was going on with Cid. What was going on with Cid, she wondered. Her mind started drifting off thinking of all the possibilities that could be awaiting her in Cid's office.  
  
Her eyes started to feel heavy, she could barley open them. All noise from the exterior of her dorm was blocked out, she was completely lost in thought, and soon enough, a slumber overtook her body.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ooooooo, I hope you liked it! This chapter kind of let you in on what the characters were thinking more than anything. And the outfits they were wearing, too! Anyway, there is a pretty big surprise next chapter. I was even surprised, I only thought of adding this bit while I was writing this chapter. Pretty please, review! I love getting reviews, they are so much fun to read! So please leave one. Thanks! 


	7. Laguna's How Old!

A/N: God, I think I have a spelling problem! I noticed I had been spelling Deling instead of Delling. So, I'm sorry and I hope I fixed all of the mistakes in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, I'm really happy and love you all!! Once again, I ask those who haven't reviewed to please, please do so! Thank you!   
  
Oh yea, I wanted to thank Ayumi-Hamasaki for pointing out that I forgot to mention Angelo. Sorry about that, it's just I never paid much attention to him and just forgot when I started writing the story. Let's just pretend he's staying with Zone and Watts.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Coming to, Rinoa sat up in bed and looked round her room. Getting up she walked over to her suitcase, which still hadn't been unpacked, and rummaged through it looking for a regular old tee shirt.   
  
Removing the babydoll from her body she pulled the black shirt over her head and placed her hands under her hair releasing it from beneath the shirt. As she sat down on her bed unlacing her shoes she looked at her alarm clock. It read 9:17 P.M. 9:17,… wasn't she supposed to be somewhere at nine sharp? She couldn't quite remember where, then it hit her. Cid's office, all SeeD's were to report to Cid's office!   
  
Rushing to lace her shoes back up she grabbed her keys and bolted out the door. Making it to the elevator she persistently kept on pushing the button.   
  
"C'mon, c'mon." She said to herself as she stood there jingling her keys in her hand.  
  
After boarding the elevator she stepped out onto the third floor to meet the angry eyes of Quistis.  
  
"It's already nine twenty-two. You're late." She said without faltering.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I over-slept."  
  
"Well, no use in delaying you any further. Let's go."  
  
Both girls walked into Cid's office. Everyone was there, and on time. Even Selphie and Zell. Rinoa looked down at the floor to avoid the faces of the others. She took her place next to Irvine and waited to be scolded.  
  
Bending over to try to whisper in Rinoa's ear he said,  
  
"What's goin' on with ya, doll? You seem so out of sorts and things, ya know? Like, ya haven't been functioning right at all."   
  
She simply smiled a weary smile and he returned upright before Cid could catch them. To her great astonishment she received no lectures, not even a disappointing glare from Cid.  
  
"Well, I've called you here to my office to inform you of a top secret experiment Esthar has been working on. I can't release the details to you yet. SeeD's will be boarding the Ragnarok shortly which will then fly you over to the Lunatic Pandora Laboratory. I will not be accompanying you on the journey. Quistis, I leave you in charge, and Nidia, I trust in you to pilot the aircraft. Xu will also be joining you as second in commander. Understood?"  
  
All responded in a chorus, saluted their headmaster, and filed out to board the ship.   
  
As Rinoa sat, strapped into her seat, she saw Irvine approach her. Taking off his hat he ran his fingers along the brim of it.  
  
"So how you've been feelin' these past few days?"  
  
"Just tired, I guess. Don't worry about me Irvine."  
  
"Can't help it, it's my job to worry bout' pretty little things like yourself."  
  
She smiled but returned no answer to the cowboy.  
  
"Just take care of yourself is all I'm sayin'." He said patting her on the head before returning to his seat.   
  
Rinoa watched as they zipped through the night sky. She felt as if she could stick her hand out and be able to touch the stars. Unbuckling her belt she got up and proceeded to walk out of the control room.  
  
"Where are you off to, Rinoa?" Quistis questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Just outside. I don't feel too good so maybe walking will help."  
  
"O.k."   
  
She sat down on the steps that were outside of the control room. She wasn't really feeling bad she just couldn't stand to be cooped up in that room any longer. Her ears caught the sound of the automatic doors sliding open. Turning around to see who it was her eyes stared up into Seifers'.  
  
He came and sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He asked without ever turning his head to look at her. She stared at him for a while, hating his arrogance. She couldn't fool him, as best as she tried. Nothing ever escaped him. She hated that he could read her as if her life was an open book. How he saw right through all of her well-thought out lies that often would fool the rest of her friends. How he knew her inside and out.  
  
Turning her head away she answered,  
  
"Nothing."  
  
There was a pause between the torn lovers.   
  
"O.k. Now why don't you tell me what's really wrong?"  
  
Another lie out of her mouth that he detected. How she despised her inability to cover up what was going on inside from him. Her head dropped and she supported its weight with her knees. Seifer, finally turning to acknowledge Rinoa's presence, put his arm over her back. She didn't move at first, but soon rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so tired." She said with a sigh.  
  
"I'm so tired of everything. Of life, of heartache, woes, tragedy, happiness I know I can't have without hurting someone in the process. It seems that I just bring misery upon all whose lives I've encountered."  
  
He took his gloves off and ran his fingers through her fine hair. He loved the way she felt.  
  
"How could you say that, Rin? You, who's been the only real thing in my life worth living for. Without you, what reason do I have to keep on going? Without you my whole life crumbles around me and I'm left in the dark."  
  
Tilting her head upwards to look him in the face she smiles. While he brushes her hair out of her eyes.   
  
"What would I do if you weren't always here to pick me up and tell me its o.k.? To make me feel wanted and special? I feel as if I have a purpose when I'm near you. And I like that feeling, I like it a lot." She said hugging his torso tighter than before.  
  
The sound Rinoa had previously heard when Seifer first entered the room was heard again by both.  
  
"Um…… Quistis told me to come and get y'all." Irvine said as he watched the two pull away from each other as fast as possible. Walking away, Seifer and Rinoa exchanged looks and laughed at Irvine's feeling of awkwardness.   
  
Seifer graciously offered his hand to Rinoa, as if he was really her one true knight, and she accepted placing her fragile hand in his large, rough palm.   
  
Picking his gloves up for him before they left she tucked them into his trench coat pocket. They entered the control room and Squall's eyes' immediately shot up. He looked at Rinoa's hand tightly gripped in Seifers'. He didn't show signs of rage, but she knew if he were pushed any further he'd lose it in a matter of seconds. Or was she confusing him with Seifer's character? Squall would never lose his cool, especially when it came to how he was feeling. How could she do such a thing as to replace Squall's personality with Seifers'? Quickly removing her hand from his she walked out of the room, claiming she would be waiting for them outside.  
  
Squall eyes shot daggers at Seifer, who returned the attack by throwing spears his way.  
  
Everyone stepped off the ship except for Nidia and Xu, who would man the aircraft until their return.  
  
Quistis spotted Dr.Odine in front of the building as the group approached. He stood there with Piet feeding a pet Moogle of theirs'.   
  
"Ahhh, my dear Instructor Trepe." The old man said in a low, raspy, shaken voice as he took the blonde's hand into his own.  
  
"As you can see, the experiment is quite something if it managed to get me to come all the way from Esthar." He chuckled to himself.  
  
Piet walked over to them instructing them on how to act while in the lab.   
  
"Now, now, Piet. Let's not bore them with any more of you're instructions. They are SeeD's and know how to act properly."  
  
As he said so, Quistis looked at the SeeD's as to ensure their behavior. But being Squall was commander, she trusted they would all mind their manners.  
  
"First, and foremost, I'd like you to meet some people. This is just a guess on the wild side, but perhaps you know them." He said smirking.  
  
Quistis' face lit up at Dr.Odine's words and she eagerly looked for the guests.   
  
And who walked in but non-other than Mr. Laguna Loire, president of Esthar himself.   
  
Rinoa's eyes widened like a child on Christmas morning awaiting eagerly to open their presents. She ran faster than the speed of light right into Laguna's arms. He picked her up off of her feet and twirled her around. After the incident with the Sorceress she and Laguna became very close. He'd usually send her letters or gifts from Esthar, and she'd reply in a matter of days. No one really acknowledged the bond between the two until they saw the glee in Rinoa's face at the sight of him.   
  
"Hey, beautiful! You just look absolutely stunning!"  
  
They hadn't seen each other in over a year, and Laguna was quite astonished at how much her natural assets had grown.   
  
"Uuuu,… um,… er, Rinoa, you sure have… g-grown since last time I saw you."  
  
"I know!" She said completely unaware of what he was referring to.   
  
"Oh, I've missed you so much!" She said pinching his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, save some for Kiros and Ward, they're in the lab."  
  
After Laguna greeted the rest of them they walked into the lab. It was a strange reunion for Squall, considering Laguna was his father and all. And it was even weirder that Rinoa was so acquainted with him, while he barley new the guy.  
  
Rinoa equally gave Kiros and Ward warm, friendly hugs. She was just a friendly person. Selphie ran up and hugged them as well, even though she hadn't the slightest idea as to who they were. She knew about the whole Squall and Laguna thing, but she was never intimately acquainted with them. But being the carefree, happy-go-lucky person she was she treated them as if they were family. Everyone else just stood by and said hello.   
  
Dr.Odine began his explanation of the experiment.  
  
"Well, what we've called you all here in the middle of the night for is something very intriguing." Piet came in wheeling a cart with three large needles and a vile of medicine next to the needles. Selphie cringed at the sight of them. She was terrified of needles.  
  
Dr.Odine, coming up to Selphie, placed his hand on hers.  
  
"Don't fret my dear. They are not for you." She tried her best to look relieved but she couldn't shake the feeling of being totally creeped out.   
  
"This vile of medicine contains something that any Garden would die to get their hands on. It just might be called the best, most helpful and useful discovery of our time. It puts you through a little process I like to call DE-aging."  
  
"Why is it called de-aging?" Selphie questioned with curious yet fearful eyes.   
  
"Because, my pet, it makes you grow thirty years younger."  
  
Everyone gasped, except for Squall that is. He just kept on listening without disrupting the muscles in his face.  
  
"Yes, you heard correctly, thirty years younger. This is such a valuable discovery because almost every Garden is in need of this. Every retired SeeD, or retired soldier, almost any one who had fought in some sort of battle, could once again return to fighting. It's a blessing upon all Gardens. They can now have some of their best and brightest fighters return to being fit and physique for combat with more information than ever before. Do you realize what we have done? We have just caused life expectancy to jump thirty years and some!"  
  
Everyone was left speechless. Could their really be a medicine that did this to you? Was it possible?  
  
"There is one problem, though. It only works on those with a specific blood type. We have not yet discovered which blood type that is unfortunately. And that is why you are here. To watch the experiment lay out. Laguna, Kiros, and Ward have volunteered to be tested on. Each ranging in different blood types. Now if the medicine doesn't work on any of them we will have to gather new test subjects, so hopefully it works."  
  
Dr.Odine, Piet, and the 'test subjects' all proceeded to walk into a glass room.  
  
"The experiment must be conducted away from those who could catch a drop in their eye or mouth. Highly doubtful, but they are precautions we must take.  
  
Piet exited the room after preparing the needles and sat down next to Quistis.  
  
"The medicine must be applied to an artery so the medicine can be carried throughout the body."   
  
They watched as the Doctor stretched Kiros' arm out and ran alcohol over where he would inject the needle.   
  
Then, the needle cut into his arm, as a sharp knife would, and the doctor pressed down on it until no more medicine was left. Taking it away, everyone looked on eagerly to see if there were any changes in his appearance. But nothing.  
  
"If you don't see a change right away, you know it's no good." He said as he filled up the second needle with medicine.   
  
The same procedure was practiced upon Laguna.  
  
As they all watched Selphie screamed out,  
  
"Look, he's getting younger!!!" It was very true. The wrinkles in his forehead soon began to disappear, and the lines on his face in general were slowly fading away. His hair looked healthy and strong, and he began to look better and better by the minute.  
  
"How am I looking, doc?"  
  
"My boy, you look like a 24 year old again." He said patting his back.  
  
All of them walked out of the room and everyone's face was in utter shock.  
  
"Piet, you can put down blood type B. It works on blood type B."  
  
"Laguna, you look… incredible!" Rinoa shouted. She ran up to him and put her hands on his face.  
  
"Jesus, he really did it. You're young! Heck, you're only seven years older than you're son. You're only seven years older than me!"  
  
"Hey someone get me a mirror, I need to see how gorgeous I look." He said laughing.  
  
Piet took Laguna and his buddies away to find a mirror, while Dr.Odine approached the SeeDs'.   
  
"Now we're not giving the vile out just yet. We're still going to hold on to it, see if it works on any other blood types, doubtful, but I must see none the less. But, Laguna gave me orders to give it to Balamb Garden, and Balamb Garden only, when it's ready for release. Keep it a secret from all other Gardens as long as you can. Once they figure out just exactly what you have I predict feuds being carried out. Another reason for keeping it under raps until I feel the time is right. We thought, since all of you are SeeD's from Balamb, it would only be right for you to watch the first experiment being conducted. And considering it was your friend, Laguna, well you get the picture. So here it is the miracle medicine."  
  
"Holy crap! Have you seen how good I look?" Laguna said running inside.  
  
"God damn, that stuff really works." Seifer said laughing to himself.  
  
"Crazy old kook actually stumbled onto something big. Probably by accident." He couldn't help but keep on laughing. Quistis jabbed him in the stomach and gave him a nasty look.  
  
"Got good news for ya guys! I'll be comin' back to Balamb with you! Ah, I'm tired of being president. It's so god damn boring! So, Kiros, you can take charge while I'm gone!" Kiros looked quite surprised.  
  
"You never told me abou-"  
  
"Never mind that. Yep, I can see it now. Kiros, I know you'll make a great president. And Ward, buddy old pal, you'll be vice president!"  
  
"Hey, Laguna, you never said anything about me and Kiros taking ove-"  
  
"Not important. Not important. You'll two will love it. I'll be waiting back at the, the um…, hey what did you guys come on?"   
  
"The Ragnarok." Selphie chimed in.  
  
"The Ragnarok!"   
  
"Hey, but Laguna, how are me and Ward going to take over Esth-"  
  
"Bye!" He said walking away.  
  
"O.k. Ward, we better get moving if we're gonna go and be president and vice president of Esthar. Goodbye Dr.Odine, Piet, everyone." With a nod of the head both men walked out.  
  
Selphie let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Quisty, what time is it? I'm sooooo tired." Without realizing it she rested her head against Zell's shoulder. He looked down at the sleeping girl who was propped up against him and smiled. Taking his jacket off he wrapped it around Selphie's arms. Irvine observed them carefully. What was gong on between them, he wondered.  
  
"Time for us to be leaving." Everyone walked out of the lab and onto the ship, where they found Laguna making fun of Nidia.  
  
"They put you in charge of flying this thing? Are you sure you know how to operate it? I mean, I'd like to know who exactly I'm entrusting my life with. I'm sure its precautions everyone would take."  
  
"Yes, for the last time I am highly qualified to fly the Ragnarok!"  
  
"O.k. o.k. no need for hostilities."  
  
Everyone soon found their seats and almost all fell asleep in them. The only people up were Nidia, of course, and Squall, who kept on staring at Laguna.  
  
"Could that IDIOT possibly have spawned me?" He wondered to himself.  
  
"He is a complete imbecile who can't do anything. How the hell did he become president of Esthar? That must be one stupid city." A soft hand on his own brought him back to reality. He looked at the seat across of his and saw it was Rinoa who had touched him. She smiled at him.  
  
"What are you thinking of?"  
  
"Nothing." It didn't take long for him to rebuild the walls she thought were permanently destroyed back in Delling.   
  
"God, Squall. It feels as if every time I get close to you, you go on the rebound and shut me out again. You were doing so much better back in Delling."  
  
He looked at her than at her hand that was hovered over his. He paused for a minute and then turned his hand upward and clasped Rinoa's in his. Intertwining their fingers. Thankfully Seifer was asleep, as he was on the train when Rinoa had gotten bit, otherwise it would have been one bloody showdown.   
  
They stood like that for the rest of the ride. Rinoa had fallen out once again, and Squall had gone back to his thoughts. Looking around the room he spotted Selphie fast asleep with her head on Zell's lap. Zell was off in dream world as well. Didn't Selphie have a thing for Irvine, he pondered. Ah, who gave a damn anyway? Selphie was a free spirit who could only be restrained by the laws of gravity. And he even sometimes wondered if that would be enough to hold her.   
  
The aircraft coming to a landing woke Rinoa and the rest. Quickly realizing Seifer was up now, she pulled her hand out from under Squalls'.  
  
Back in Garden they had to figure out where they would keep Laguna.  
  
Scratching his head he looked around the desolate Garden. No student was up.  
  
"Well, uh, I could,… gee where can I sleep?"  
  
"With Squall, of course." Quistis stated. He shot her a nasty look.  
  
"I'd rather not." He grumbled.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Squall, it'll be fun!" Laguna said smacking him on the back.  
  
"Tons."   
  
"Good, now that that's settled we can all get some over due rest. Good night."   
  
She said walking away, her blonde hair swinging side to side.  
  
Squall gave an agitated look at Laguna as they walked towards his dorm.  
  
"I want a piggy back ride to my room!" Selphie's little voice piped up.   
  
"I'm too tired to walk. Please? Anyone?" Irvine was about to offer until Zell caught him approaching and volunteered before he could.  
  
"Wee-hoo!" She ran up to Zell and jumped on his back.  
  
"Giddy up partner!"  
  
"You know, for being such a tiny thing, you sure are heavy."  
  
Seifer laughed at the twosome.  
  
"Nah, you're just weak. Selphie's as light as a feather. But then again, you can't even pick that up without complaining! Hahahahahah!!!"   
  
"Shut the hell up!"  
  
"C'mon Zell, just move it!" She said kicking him in the sides as if he were a real horse.  
  
"Night y'all." Irvine replied. He seemed a little down at Selphie and Zell's sudden attachment. You could hear the clanging of his boots even down the hallway.   
  
The only ones left were Seifer and Rinoa.   
  
"Guess I'll be heading to bed now." Rinoa said.   
  
"May I walk you princess?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure." She said taking his arm.  
  
"You know, I never see you act the way you act around me with others. You try and give off such a tough guy image, but when around me it all melts away. Why is that?"  
  
"Cause,… I don't know. You have this way of just making me feel at peace with everything. Just the sight of you brings me joy. It's a weird feeling, and I can't really explain it. I just know that when I'm with you it feels right. Like before we broke-"  
  
She put her finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't say another word." She whispered.  
  
"I hate thinking about that time in our lives. It was so depressing."  
  
They had reached her door but she wasn't going in just yet. She stayed silent for a few minutes.  
  
"You know if only you hadn't have been possessed by the sorceress and I wasn't going all out of wack. We could've just…"  
  
"Just what? Stay together?" He said with eager eyes.  
  
"Forget it now, it's all in the past."  
  
"Why can't we still be together? We can start afresh. Start over with each other. I know you don't want to believe it but I'll never love someone the same way I loved you. The same way I STILL love you."  
  
"Why do you do this to me, Seifer? If you love me so much then just let me go. I can't keep constantly crying my eyes out over you. Don't let me believe you still love me, otherwise I'll never move on with my life. I'll never let go of you if I think there's still hope, a chance for us to be together. Because I know in my heart there is no chance of us ever being happy with each other. If we were to get back together do you know how much pain we would cause people? We can't keep being selfish." She was crying throughout their conversation. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before closing the door. She threw her body on her bed and tried desperately to block out Seifer from her mind. But he even invaded her thoughts.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I was just wondering, should I keep on continuing the story? I just feel as if no one is really reading it and that I'm just wasting my time. I don't know what to do. Anyway hope you liked it. 


	8. Problems

A/N: O.k. I decided to continue with the story. Thanks so much for those who reviewed and told me to keep going! That was sooo nice! So, on with chapter eight!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys! Guys, over here!" It was lunch time and everything was going fine for Squall until Laguna showed up. He was running their way waving his hands in the air like an idiot.  
  
'Why does he have to show up? And why does he have to be so loud? God, I still have a headache from yesterday.' That was all Squall could think of. Is WHY he had to even exist!?  
  
Laguna made it to them and stomped both of his hands down on the table. Heaving in and out gasping for air. His black hair dripped over his eyes and his chest was pounding faster than any time before.   
  
"What is it?" Rinoa questioned with widen eyes.  
  
"I'm……… I'm…" He was still trying to catch his breath.   
  
"O.k. I'm going to become a teacher at Galbadia Garden!"   
  
Everyone went silent. That was Balamb's enemy. How could he go and teach there. First of all, did he even have half a brain to teach, second of all, it was Galbadia, third of all, he is president of Esthar, and he can't just decide to become a teacher.   
  
"How do you think you're going to be able to juggle being Esthar's president AND being a teacher at Galbadia?" Quistis asked very skeptical that he could even talk sense into a student let alone TEACH sense to a student.   
  
"Well, I figured since I was a soldier once for Galbadia, why not teach there? It's not like I'm gonna automatically hate Balamb. Hell, you guys are the ones gettin' the miracle crap that made me look like this! So don't worry, I was just going to teach, nothing else. And as far as Esthar, I think Ward and Kiros can handle it for a little while longer. So say hello to Instructor Loire!"   
  
Squall looked at him dumbfounded. Was he serious? Instructor? Ha, he was delirious! He couldn't read a book if his life depended on it. Heck, he thought Zell smarter than Laguna at this point. And that's pretty desperate.   
  
"So… want a hotdog to celebrate?" Zell asked innocently.  
  
O.k. maybe Laguna possessed slightly more brain cells than Zell.  
  
"Nah, gotta go and get some transferring papers from Cid. Then I pack, and I'm off to Galbadia baby! See ya! Oh yea, come and visit some time!"   
  
He ran off out of the cafeteria and was gone.  
  
"How odd." Quistis remarked.   
  
"No matter how old he was before he always acted like a child. Now the soul fits the body I guess." She said sipping coffee out of her white mug.  
  
Will Irvine Kinneas please report to my office. Thank you.  
  
It was the voice of Edea over the speaker.  
  
"Oooo, Irvine's in trouble!" Rinoa teased.  
  
"What did ya do this time, Irvine?"  
  
"Rinoa if you weren't a girl I swear I'd smack you right here." He said raising his hand in the air.  
  
"Oh I'm scared now."   
  
"You want scared? O.k. I'll give you scared. Come here little princess." He walked over to her and lifted her in the air carrying her fire fighter style out of the cafeteria.  
  
She kicked her legs back and forth and hit his back with her hands.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas you better put me down right this instant!"  
  
He continued to stride down the empty hallway with her in his arms until he heard Selphie's voice echo off the walls.  
  
"Irvine what are you doing?"  
  
"Selphie, my savior!" Rinoa said lifting her head in an attempt to look at her.  
  
Irvine swung around causing Rinoa's head to drop its weight again on his back.   
  
"Well, now you're talking to me? You acted as if I didn't exist yesterday. What's up with you?"  
  
Selphie felt a rush of jealousy fill her entire being as she saw Rinoa draped over his masculine body.   
  
"I don't know what's come over me lately."  
  
"Well, all I want is an apology and we're fine."  
  
She put her hands on her hips and looked at him with angry eyes.  
  
"An apology for what?"  
  
Letting Rinoa drop a little from his shoulder enough so they were face to face he whispered to her,  
  
"Work with me a little here."  
  
She gave him a look of confusion before catching on. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled his cowboy hat off and placed it on top of her head.  
  
"Woo-hoo! Let's go partner!" She said swinging her hand in the air as if she had a lasso.  
  
"All righty!" He shifted her from the front of his body to the back and she was now riding him as if on a horse.  
  
"See ya Selph!" He said walking away.  
  
Selphie bit her lip and twiddled with her fingers for a bit.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry!" She said as she watched every inch of Rinoa's body.  
  
"Thank God!" Rinoa whispered to herself. She jumped off and as she walked back toward the cafeteria she glanced at Irvine one last time.  
  
"You owe me buddy." He tipped his hat her way as to say thank you.  
  
After she was gone Selphie ran up to Irvine and gave him a bear hug. And least she tried to wrap her petite body over his.   
  
"I am so, so sorry!" She said as he wrapped his arm over her pulling her close to him.  
  
"That's alright, just don't ignore me no more okay?"  
  
"Never!" She hugged his torso and they walked towards Edea's office together.  
  
Rinoa returned to her seat in the lunch room. Picking up a bread stick she said,  
  
"It was cute out there in the hallway. I think I just helped Irvine get the girl of his dreams."  
  
"You what!?" Zell asked impatiently.  
  
Rinoa, remembering when Selphie told her about the kiss she and Zell had shared, dropped her bread stick and stared up into his eyes.   
  
"Umm, n-no. I mean I just-"  
  
"Damn it!" He shouted cutting her off. He pushed back his chair and ran out of the room.  
  
"Oh no." She said staring down at the table.  
  
"What just happened?" Quistis asked with a look of utter confusion. Rinoa stared at her for a while and then at Squall, who hadn't seemed to be effected by the whole thing.   
  
"Well,… you see Selph and Zell sorta… how can I put this?"  
  
"Just say it already!"  
  
"O.k. o.k. they kissed back in Delling! And now I think Zell was seriously contemplating feelings for her. At least until I blew the entire thing for him! Oh, I'm such a terrible friend!" She buried her head into her arms and looked as if she was going to burst into tears any moment.  
  
Quistis rubbed her back in a soothing way and calmly replied,  
  
"It's okay Rinoa. Its better Selphie realized she had feelings for Irvine instead of going off with Zell when she felt no real emotion towards him. I think you actually helped them."  
  
She lifted her head to smile at Quistis.   
  
"This has been such a bad day. First, Laguna decides he wants to leave here, then this whole Selphie and Zell drama! Ugh, I hate Mondays!" She stormed out of the room leaving Squall and Quistis alone.  
  
Quistis didn't enjoy being around Squall when no one else was there. Her feelings for him still lingered in her heart and she was afraid of it all spilling out if the chance was presented. The pain of keeping something like love all bottled up inside was unbearable, and being around him only made it worse.   
  
"Well, Squall, I have to go and meet Nidia now. I'm giving him a test to renew his piloting license." As she got up she actually heard a response from Squall. Something she didn't expect, he rarely talked, so it was quite shocking to hear his voice directly addressing her.  
  
"You do everything around here don't you?" At first she didn't know what to say, but she wanted him to keep up the conversation so she quickly brainstormed to find the words to produce.  
  
"Umm, y-yes. I guess I do. Where are you headed after lunch?" He looked away from her as if he was going back to his dream world. A feeling of disappointment overtook her. How could she be as stupid as to think she could actually raise Squall's interest enough to carry on a conversation with him?  
  
"I don't know. Some class, I guess. Have to check with Cid. My schedule has been getting changed around a lot lately." She couldn't believe it. He spoke more than one word to her. He actually discussed where he was going. But the feeling of happiness was soon diminished when she figured out why the sudden change of behavior. Rinoa's influence. It was the side effects of love. And she knew him to be in love with Rinoa. Not her.   
  
"Oh. Well would you like to walk with me to his office? I have to go there anyway to get Nidia's test."   
  
He thought for a moment as she gathered her stuff, and then proceeded to remove himself from the table.  
  
"Guess I have to see him sooner or later. Fine, let's go." She couldn't believe it. Squall Leonheart was really walking somewhere with her. Was she dreaming? Well if she was, she did not want to wake up. This was too good to be true.  
  
Meanwhile, Rinoa was contemplating what to do about Squall and Seifer. She sat in the library watching faces not known to her come and go. Until she spotted Laguna's face. She brightened up a little, putting a smile on, and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, hot-shot. Never expected to find a stud like you hanging out in the library." She said playfully coming up from behind him. He turned around and smirked at her.  
  
"Well, look at who's talking? A princess in here? Never!"  
  
"Oh, stop! … Still can't believe you're leaving for Galbadia. I'm gonna miss you so much!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come visit when I have time." She smiled again and then,  
  
"Well, there's actually something I needed to talk to you about." This time looking more serious.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How can I put this? I really… want to, um, transfer to Galbadia with you! There, I've said it."  
  
"You want to transfer? Why?"  
  
"Well, I've just been having some problems that can only really be solved by my absence. I'm hoping maybe if I'm gone long enough, certain people will just forget about me." He could tell from the sound of her voice this was no little problem.  
  
"Well, Rin, I'm no expert or nothin' like that, but I don't think the way to solving you're problems is by runnin' away from em'. Not that I don't want to take you along with me, I just think there's a few people who might need you more than I do right now. And you need to be here for them." He said with his hand on her shoulder. She stared up into his eyes through tears. She was such an emotional child. But what he said really hit close to home. She knew he was right.  
  
Laguna took her into his arms, petting her hair, and whispered soothing words to her.   
  
Through a muffled, shaken voice she said,  
  
"Maybe I should just go out with you, huh? It'd be a lot easier that way." Both laughed.   
  
"I got to go, Rin. Don't wanna be late on the first day."  
  
"Love you, Laguna. Bye." He waved at her as he walked away.  
  
Now she had to stay at Balamb and fix this mess she had gotten herself into. What a bumpy ride it was going to be.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry if this chapter was a little boring. I'm kind of going through a writer's block and its annoying the hell out of me! Guess I was really trying to just show the problems of everyone, not just Rinoa. You know like, Quistis still being in love with Squall, and Zell trying to win over Selphie, and stuff like that. Hopefully I'm out of the writer's block by next chapter. Well anyway, please review! 


	9. Good Bye

A/N: So let's see if that darned writer's block has left yet. Because he has overstayed his welcome waaaaaayyyyyy to long!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rinoa lingered in the library for a few hours after Laguna had spoken to her. She decided it was time for her to tell Squall and Seifer something. How she feels, the dilemma she was in. She didn't know how she was going to start, but hopefully she would find the words. She wasn't aiming for just one of them in particular, in fact she was very reluctant to find either of them. She walked about the garden observing the people who were so oblivious to her. What kind of life did these people lead, she wondered. Were they in the same situation, did they have perfect little lives, or were they in far worse trouble than Rinoa could imagine.   
  
She walked outside and sat down on the grass. It was such a beautiful day. The sun glistened off her shiny, black hair. She squinted to look round her because of the suns rays' and saw someone approach her. She couldn't quite see who it was, for the sun blocked him out. She shaded her eyes with her hand and saw Squall coming her way. Oh boy, it was time. He walked up to her and stood beside her. Leaning his hands on his knees and bending down, he stared into her sun-beat face. She was the epitome of beauty in his eyes.   
  
Everything about her resonated happiness, and she was so easy to love. It was impossible for her soul to hate anything, and he loved that feeling she gave off. A feeling of warmth and serenity. It was pure bliss for him when around Rinoa.  
  
She looked up at him through glass like eyes and smiled lovingly at him. He put both hands out to help her up to her feet. As he stood there, lost in her gaze, he couldn't help but kiss her sweet lips. She pulled back quickly though. This was going to make what had to be said to him twice as hard. Before she could speak, though, he had to talk first.   
  
"I have some bad news." He said, staring down at the grass. This was great, on top of this bad news he had more coming. It truly was turning out to be a horrid day for her.   
  
Tilting his head up with her fingers they made eye contact once more.  
  
"What is it? You can tell me anything."  
  
"I went to talk to Cid today about my schedule, and it turned into a whole different topic. He's sending me away."  
  
"Away!? Where?"  
  
"Esthar. Every Garden is participating. The captains of the SeeDs' have to go to Esthar. From there we're going up to space. Some type of new training program, and they only want the best of the best. I have to go, I have no choice."  
  
She looked at him dumbfounded. He was leaving her.   
  
"How long will you be gone?" She sounded hurt.  
  
"I don't know." Both stood silent taken with one another.   
  
Rinoa fell into his arms and clenched onto his jacket. She cried without stop. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. He held her tight, with pieces of her hair griped in his gloved hand. The other supporting her back.   
  
"I love you so much! How can you leave like this?" She yelled, her voice low from being covered by his jacket. He pulled her head away so he could look at her eyes, which were drowning in tears. She brought both of her hands upon his face, slowly maneuvering them through his hair.   
  
People around them looked on as they passed by. They caused quite a commotion that afternoon.  
  
Squall managed to keep up his usual cold exterior once he was standing before Cid, but inside he felt as if he was slowly being gnawed away at. After their big scene in the garden Rinoa locked herself up in her bedroom, while Squall went and got briefed about the mission more extensively.   
  
As she lay on her bed crying she heard a knock at her door.   
  
At the sound, she took a pillow and covered her head. She should've been happy about this, it made what she was going to tell Squall so much easier. But deep down inside, she knew she wasn't ever going to tell him she wasn't in love with him because that simply wasn't the case. Even when he approached her at the garden, before she found out about where he was going, she couldn't find the words in order to tell Squall she didn't love him.   
  
"Rinoa." It was Quistis at her door.  
  
"I heard what happened between you and Squall. The whole Garden witnessed it. Do you want to discuss it with me? Everyone will be talking about you, and I just think its better if you get it out of you're system now, rather than as you're walking down the hallway." Quistis stared at Rinoa's door, and just as she turned her back on it she heard it open.  
  
Rinoa and Quistis sat down on her bed.  
  
"So what exactly is happening between you two?"  
  
"He's leaving. I don't know when he'll be coming back, either."  
  
Quistis didn't know what to say, but she thought, as her friend, she should be there to listen to her.   
  
"How do you feel, Quisty?" She was quite surprised at her question. Why would she want to know how she felt about Squall's sudden absence?  
  
She wanted to tell her,  
  
"Well, I'm in love with someone I know will never love me. I'm talking to his girlfriend, or whatever you two are, about how you're feeling that he's leaving. Never once has he paid me any mind, and now that you have showed up, my hopes are as good as dead. No, better than that, dead, buried, and forgotten. I have these suppressed feelings, which will forever stay that way, and now you're asking ME how I'm feeling. Well, how do you think I'm feeling, Rinoa? Like crap, but I'm still here listening to you blubber away about you're love for the only man I will ever care for." She was lost in her thoughts for longer than she had noticed. Snapping back to reality, she simply answered,  
  
"Fine. I'm sure we'll all be sad to see such a dear friend go, but no one will hurt as much as you." How she lied so perfectly even scared herself a bit.   
  
"Why don't you go and help him pack? I'm sure he'd like it."  
  
Rinoa leaned over and hugged Quistis with the utmost sincerity.  
  
"I think I'll do that."  
  
Both girls exited the room and walked down the hallway together. Quistis was right, the whole of the Garden new, and whispered as the two walked by. Some just stared while others snickered now and then. Reaching Squall's dorm, Rinoa gave Quistis another hug and let her go.   
  
She stood in front of the door for what seemed like hours. She cowardly raised her hand to knock and twirled her hair on the tip of her finger from anxiety.  
  
Squall opened up. She could see boxes stacked in the background, and noticed he was packing suitcases. It looked as if he was leaving permanently.   
  
He was overjoyed at the sight of her, but hid his emotions as usual. Rinoa, on the other hand, didn't care to hide her happiness. She flew into his arms, and bestowed a number of kisses upon his face.   
  
She sat down on his bed and viewed his room.   
  
"Looks like you'll be going for a while." She said trying to sound a little happier, but feeling as if her world was deteriorating around her.   
  
He didn't answer her, just continued to rummage through clothes and belongings.   
  
"I've come to help you pack." Bent down, he turned round to face Rinoa with a smile. Squall actually smiled at her. He was happy she came, which filled her with pure joy.   
  
He returned to picking out things to bring along with him after he flashed her that rare smile.   
  
She was really happy when around him. Just the sight of him brought her into a peaceful state of mind. Tip-toeing her way toward him, she jumped onto his back and gave him little kisses on the side of his face. Standing upright, he shifted her from his back to his front and they were face to face.  
  
"I love you so much, Squall. Did you know that?"  
  
He didn't answer, just looked at her face. The face of an angel he thought. Could he be so lucky as to have this person love him as she did? He had done nothing to deserve such affection from another, especially her. All he ever did was push people away, including Rinoa. To be rewarded with her love, he couldn't explain it any other way than just being plain lucky.  
  
Setting her back on the ground, she quickly went to work trying to find what he would bring along with him and leave behind.   
  
After they spent about an hour or so digging through stuff, Rinoa threw her tired body onto his bed. Lying down next to her, he brushed her hair away from her face.   
  
"I am NEVER helping you pack again! You have more stuff than I do!" Of course he said nothing in reply, but it wasn't as if she was expecting to hear anything.   
  
She moved in closer to him and he cradled her in his arms.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, ya know." She said, as he tilted his face downwards and kissed the crown of her head. Getting up and putting his jacket on, she knew it was time for him to leave. She watched as he grabbed his bags. Both walked out of the dorm together down to the main lobby. Talk about them had finally settled, and everyone was once again wrapped up in their own problems.   
  
"Howdy!" They heard Irvine call out. He had his arm draped around Selphie's neck as they walked their way.   
  
"Heard about you're goin' away. Such a pity."  
  
"We just thought we'd come and see you off." Selphie chimed in. Pretty soon everyone was there, except for Seifer that was. Quistis stood there, more depressed than anyone could have known, Zell, too, was there. He stared down Irvine most of the time, but tried to keep up being in good spirits. Then, all heard the elevator doors, and watched as Cid walked out.   
  
Squall, grabbing his bags, looked back at Rinoa one last time before leaving. She looked so sad. He didn't want that to be his last image of Rinoa. He yelled out to her, astonishing the rest. He just yelled her name, but he loved the way it rolled of his tongue. Rinoa, it was such a pretty name, made for a beautiful girl. She perked up a bit, sending him off with a comforting smile.   
  
Rinoa was surprised she didn't cry at his leaving. Perhaps she had run out of tears? That's all she seemed to be doing, she just couldn't find it in her to cry anymore. If it were Seifer leaving, would she have cried, she wondered. She was too tired to think about it. Quistis approached her, putting an arm over her.  
  
"He'll be back soon. Don't worry." She said leaning her head on Rinoa's shoulder.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you want to spend the night with me? I'll' give you the bed?"   
  
Rinoa laughed a bit. God, had it been a while since she laughed.  
  
"No. Thanks anyway, Quisty. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Quistis gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Somehow, even though Rinoa was the girl who stole Squall's love from her, she still adored her as if they were sisters. And to face up to reality, Squall was never going to love Quistis, even if Rinoa never showed up. So, she was happy for Squall that he finally found something real and solid he could hold on to. Perhaps it was time she let go of him.   
  
Instead of going back to her dorm, Rinoa decided a late night walk around the Garden might not be so bad. As she made her way down the steps and outside onto the premises someone from behind grabbed her. Whoever it was, they had sedated her and she was passed out on the floor. Throwing her into a car, they drove off, taking her to what she thought would be unknown to her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: The suspense! I think our little friend called writer's block decided to go home. Woo hoo! I'm pretty pleased with the way this chapter turned out. Anyway, pretty please review my story! Thank you!!! 


	10. Imposter

A/N: Helloooooooooooooooo everyone! I just wanted everyone to know that I changed my pen name to Bubbly Blondie and then back to J-adore Dior and then to Bubbly Blondie again. So I'm sorry if I confused anyone, but I'm confused myself! Hope you like the next chapter!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rinoa awoke to find luxurious drapes on all of the windows. They were a crimson red color that contrasted beautifully with the French pale gold on the walls. The entire room contained maple hard wood floors, and a large decorative carpet was rightly placed on top. As if it were the crowning of a layer cake. The white sofa she sat on wrapped around the whole of the room, and in the middle stood an oversized, tufted, soft pink colored ottoman which took the place of a regular table that so many families owned. It was obvious this person wanted to stand out from the rest of his race. In the middle of the room hung a grand chandelier dripping with real crystals. The illumination could be seen from every house, and it gave the room that special glow to make it warm and cozy, yet elegant and rich. Pictures hung on the walls, as well as sconces holding an assortment of candles. A large fire place lived on the wall to the left of Rinoa. It was entirely made out of black marble, but once lit, was brought to life, instead of left dead and cold. The space next to the fire place was occupied by a white pianoforte with gold leaf trimmings. The French doors appeared to be hand crafted; they consisted of engravings of gothic patterns that crawled up and down the sides. It was an immaculate room.   
  
As she stared awe-stricken, she began to recognize certain things in the room. Like the pianoforte, and the fireplace. This was her father's living room. She was never allowed into it as a child, but she remembered the fire place so vividly. She had snuck into the forbidden room when she was about eight and gawked at it, fearing it would take her life, for she was only a child and from a child's eyes it seemed like a mouth opening up to swallow her whole. She flew to grab the fire poker, when her hair caught the embers flying about. As she twisted to free them from her hair, it caught more fire, and slowly started to burn. That was until her father came in and prevented a major accident from occurring. She hadn't stepped foot into that room since, but for some odd reason, she loved the glow of embers. Now that she knew she was in her father's house she didn't have the fear that lived within her during the attack. She got up and walked towards the pianoforte.   
  
Pressing her fingers on one of the keys she sat down. She glided her forefinger up and down, up and down, until her father entered. Her head shot in his direction, and she lifted herself from the piano.   
  
Her father entered slowly and he appeared to be hunched over a bit. Coughing furiously he sat down. He seemed as if he was shivering and all together a mess.  
  
His current state of condition prevented Rinoa from going off on him. She approached with caution, still angered by what he had done.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I had to find a way to get you to come back somehow."  
  
"So you DRUGGED me?"  
  
"Be realistic Rinoa. If I had asked you to come on my own, would you? Not after our last meeting. I know you wouldn't have showed. I wouldn't have gone to these extremes if it wasn't serious." He had another coughing attack. Rinoa began to look worried.  
  
"Are you okay?" She said walking near to him.  
  
"My health is depleting, and rather fast may I add."  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, if I had known-"  
  
"That's o.k., Rinoa. I might not live for much longer."  
  
"Don't say that. You can afford the best doctors, you'll be fine." She never was this concerned for her father.   
  
"I need to ask something of you."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Will you stay here with me? Until I-"  
  
"Until you get better. I know you will. Of course I'll stay here with you."  
  
"I know that's asking much, to leave Garden for you're father whom you aren't even fond of, but you're my only child."  
  
"It doesn't matter, now. I'm staying."  
  
Just then Kiki walked in. She almost dropped the tray of tea at the sight of Rinoa.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking care of my father, is it any business of yours? Set the tray down and go."  
  
She looked absolutely fuming that Rinoa had returned.   
  
"I'll have someone drive you over to Garden to get you're belongings. I'm sorry about the way I contacted you."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"It was probably the only way to get me here. You know me better than I thought you did."  
  
It was such a shame it took her this long to forgive her father. Why do people often wait for tragedies to bring them together? Why are people so stubborn?   
  
Getting up, she walked out to the hallway and waited to leave for Balamb.   
  
They pulled up to the Garden and she jumped out closing the door behind her.   
  
First, she had to go up to Cid and tell him she was leaving.  
  
As she made her way to the third floor, she looked at her surroundings, what she would be leaving behind. All her friends, everything she had come to know as home. She entered the elevator and was soon brought to the third floor.   
  
She approached Cid.  
  
"Hello Rinoa, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I've come to tell you I'll be leaving the Garden."  
  
"Are you transferring?"  
  
"No, sir. I'm leaving to go home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It concerns my father's health."  
  
"I see, family problems. Well, if you must, I'm quite sad to see you go."  
  
"As am I, sir."  
  
"You can finish out the week. Have you're room cleared out by then."  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
As she walked back to the elevator, she heard the headmaster's voice.  
  
"Rinoa. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
  
She turned and forced a smile indicating it was what she had to do, not what she wanted to do.  
  
She floated throughout the Garden as if a ghost, not wanting to return to her dorm.  
  
"Rinoa." She heard a familiar voice call out to her. She knew who it was without even turning around.   
  
She felt his hand upon her shoulder, and she could feel him bringing himself closer to her. He was so close she could feel the warmth his body gave off, and the ends of his trench coat sweeping the sides of her legs. She leaned the back of her head onto his chest, and wrapped both his arms around her body. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. She turned around and looked up into his eyes. He knew there was something wrong with her. She couldn't conceal it from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, still holding her in his arms.  
  
"I'm leaving Balamb."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"I don't know. It's my dad. He's very sick, and he wants me to stay with him. I don't know how long that could be." Her eyes started burning from holding in the tears. She knew she wouldn't be able to see Seifer any more, not as long as she'd be living with her father. He wouldn't have it, not even in his sick state. The thought of being away from him was tearing her up inside. She studied his face intently. She would never see those eyes she found herself getting lost in almost everyday. Nor the scar that, in her opinion, he couldn't be without.   
  
"I'll be finishing the week here."  
  
"Well, then in that case, we should have as much fun as possible." He said changing his tone of voice to upbeat. He was only doing it for her, to make her last week pleasurable, instead of melancholy.   
  
"Let me call him first, let him know I'll be staying for the week."  
  
"Chop, chop princess, we haven't got all day." He said laughing at her and clapping his hands as to tell her to move faster.   
  
"We've got all week!"  
  
"Minus packing, which, with you, could take god only knows how long. Then spending time with you're 'other' friends, and then just a whole bunch of crap that girls like to do. We might only have a few hours." He said teasingly.   
  
"Oh you just exaggerate everything to an extreme, don't you?"  
  
Grabbing her hand he made his way to her dorm.  
  
"Sorry, but you just wouldn't stop blabbing on and on, I had to get you moving somehow." She forgot how much fun she used to have with Seifer. He was such a spontaneous guy. One minute they'd be eating ice cream, the next they're jumping into the water. She loved how free spirited he was. And when they were together, he'd take her to all sorts of crazy places, and do insane things. She missed that more than anything. Being free and having fun. In a way, he taught her how to live life to the fullest.   
  
They reached her dorm at last. Upon entering she went to call her father.  
  
"Hello?" His tired voice answered at the other end.  
  
"Caraway?"  
  
"Rinoa, what are you still doing at Balamb? You should be on you're way."  
  
"I have to finish up the week."  
  
"No you will not! You're coming home right now, I can't risk-" He cut himself off. It was as if all his strength had been returned. He was yelling as loud as his voice allowed. Rinoa was quite taken.  
  
"I thought you were sick? You sure sound fine to me."  
  
She glanced at Seifer who was looking at pictures she had displayed. Then he looked at her, his eyes asking if everything was o.k. Her facial expression told him her father was up to something.  
  
"I want you home right now, do you understand?" She didn't respond, but he sounded better than fine, he sounded as if he was in the best of health. Was he messing with her? Why? She slammed the phone down on the receiver.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I have no idea. I don't know what's up with my father, but he doesn't sound sick at all."  
  
"Are you still going?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess, but I'm not packing. Not until I find out what he's up to. I have to leave now, though."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"No you're not. You'll just start my father up and I won't find out anything."  
  
"I'll wait outside for you. He doesn't even have to know I'll be there. But something tells me this ain't right. I won't let you go alone."  
  
"Seifer this is my father we're talking about. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me."  
  
"I'm still coming, Rinoa." She looked down and then back at Seifer.  
  
"You're driving." She said tossing the keys to him.  
  
They pulled into Delling city. The sun was setting, and people we're either sitting on their front steps or walking home. He parked across the street from the house.  
  
"I'll be right out."  
  
He watched her walk up to the iron gates and soon disappear out of view.  
  
The sun had gone down by now, and no one was out. The streets were empty as he waited in the car. Then he heard ringing. It sounded as if it were coming from behind. He turned. But saw no one. There wasn't a soul around. A light coming from Rinoa's back-pack in the back seat of the car caught his eye. He took it into his hands and opened it up. Spotting her cell phone, he took it out. The caller ID read 'Laguna'. What did he want?  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Where's Rinoa!" His voice was raised to the maximum. He sounded frantic and eager to hear Rinoa's voice.  
  
"Calm down Laguna, it's just Seifer."  
  
"Seifer! Where's Rinoa, I need to speak with her right now! Before she does something stupid."  
  
"What are you talking about? I just dropped her off at her father's house. I'm wait-"  
  
"DAMN IT!!!"  
  
"What's going on?" Seifer was starting to become concerned. This didn't sound like stupid, klutzy Laguna talking, it sounded like a very serious and worried Laguna speaking.  
  
"Listen to me, Seifer. Do everything in you're power to get her out of there! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Just tell me what the hell is happening?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain. Just try and get her out of there, and quick. I'll be there as fast as I can."   
  
"What! Laguna! Laguna? Damn!" He said throwing the phone to the ground. As he got out of the car he heard a screech come from the house. It was Rinoa for sure. What the hell was going on, he wondered. He had no time, though. He ran down to the gates. He had no choice but to jump them. Falling on the hard, cobble stone ground, his pants ripped at the knee. He watched as the blood oozed out over the clothing. Picking himself up, he ran to the side of the house. A large window was what stood there. How was he going to break it without anyone hearing? There was no way, he had to do it, weather it made noise or not. He made a crash landing on the floor, with shards of glass falling around him. As he went to get up, he felt a piece of glass dig into the palm of his hand. He bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming. Now with a cut up knee, and gashed hand, he would have to find Rinoa and get her out.  
  
He made his way through the maze of a house as sneakily as possible. He then heard Rinoa calling out for help. It was coming from down the hall. He ran in that direction, and slowed down as he reached the door. Trying hard not to make a sound, he peeked his head into the door to see Kiki, the servant, standing beside a bound up Rinoa. As quietly as he could, he entered, and picked up a vase next to the door. Rinoa had seen him at this point but didn't make it obvious. She watched as the pink ceramic vase shattered over Kiki's head. She fell to the floor unconscious.   
  
Rinoa had tear streaks upon her face, and more proceeded to fall. Seifer, rushing to her side, began untying her hands and feet from the ropes that restricted her. Once she was loose, she swung her arms around Seifer's neck and wouldn't let go.   
  
She wouldn't budge when he tried to remove her arms from his neck so he went to the next best thing. He lifted her into the air and carried her out of the doorway.   
  
As he made his way downstairs Caraway popped up, blocking his exit.  
  
"You didn't think I was going to make it that easy, did you?"  
  
"Listen, Caraway, I know we never like each other, but I think you should cool down a bit."  
  
"Ha, you think that idiot, Caraway, would have brains enough to devise such a plan? Stupid boy." Seifer looked baffled as he watched the imposter remove his skin from his face revealing a rather hideous one underneath. The man had a scar running from his right eye down to the bottom of his chin. The eye was replaced with a hauntingly disturbing blue glass eye. He smiled a wicked grin, allowing for his crooked teeth to peek out. He was literally a monster.   
  
"Hand her over, boy, and I'll let you go home in one piece." He said holding out his boney hand.  
  
"You're a screw ball if ya think I'm letting her go again."  
  
"Ahh, young love. If I remember it's quite blinding."  
  
As this was said, he took his eagle cane and jabbed it into Seifer's wounded knee. Twisting and turning it within his skin. Grinding away at the exposed bone. He howled from the pain that was sent throughout his body, but refused to drop Rinoa. Pulling his leg backwards with the cane jammed inside, he managed to get it away from the disfigured man. He gripped onto the cane and forced it to release itself from his almost numb leg. Swinging the cane in the air he sent the man plummeting to the floor. He set Rinoa down on the ground as well.  
  
"Listen to me. I want you to run outside and wait in the car. Laguna is on his way, now just go!"  
  
Without question she flew out of the room, leaving Seifer to battle the crazed man.  
  
She ran with all her might until she reached the gates. Punching in the code to open them they wouldn't budge. Someone had messed with them. She than caught site of a car almost speeding down the rode. She screamed for help, until it felt as if her lungs would crack, but they were going to fast. Backing away from the gates, she observed the stone wall.  
  
"I can do it." She said to herself. She was going to jump it, as Seifer did upon his arrival.   
  
Just as she was about to run toward the wall she heard another car. She rushed to the gates, and to her surprise it was the same car that had left her behind when she yelled for help.   
  
The man slammed the car door and ran towards the gates.   
  
"Laguna!" She yelled. He clenched her hands in his as he stared at her entrapped behind the gates.  
  
"Seifer's inside! You have to help him!"  
  
"I have to get you out first. I want you to climb the wall and jump into my arms. O.k.?"  
  
She nodded her head yes in a panic, for she wanted Laguna to get in there and help Seifer as soon as possible.  
  
She backed up as before, and ran towards the wall. He watched as she struggled to lift her body onto the surface the top of the wall provided. After making it, she looked down at Laguna, who was waiting for her landing.   
  
"Come on, I'll catch you."  
  
Taking a deep breath she dove into his arms.  
  
"Wait in the car!" She sprinted in the direction of the car, and climbed inside. Locking all doors, and closing all the windows. When she turned back to look at Laguna he was already over the gate. She shoved herself in the corner of the back seat, cradling her knees as she rocked back and forth. She waited and waited, but no one came out. She was getting scared, what if he killed them? No that was impossible. She then saw two people standing by the gate. It was them! She unlocked the doors and zoomed over to them.  
  
"Seifer!" She said at the sight of his face. His scar had re-opened and the wound in his leg now looked like a hole. You could see the bone and marrow and blood. It was a ghastly sight. His face was bruised, as was Laguna's. He didn't look as bad, though.  
  
"My father. We have to find him."  
  
She yelled before they could climb over.  
  
"Check the shed!"  
  
Laguna bolted for the shed, yelling to Seifer to get out.  
  
"Seifer please, just come back over. I don't want to loose you again." She said with her hands gripped around the iron gates. He moved closer to her and kissed her delicate fingers that were so tightly wrapped around the iron. She pushed her hand further through the opening, touching his dirty face, tears living within her eyes. Grabbing her hand, he kissed her palm, and shot towards the shed.  
  
"Damn it, Seifer! Come back!" But he was gone. She didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of, run back to the car. Locking herself once more inside, she waited.  
  
"Rinoa!" She heard her name coming from across the street behind the stone wall.  
  
"We found you're father! He was bound up and left for dead!"  
  
She then saw Seifer place himself on top of the wall. She got out of the car and ran to him.  
  
"Laguna's gonna pass him up to me, then I'm gonna give him to you. Can you handle his weight?"  
  
"Yes, just hurry!" She watched as Seifer received her bruised father into arms. He probably would have rather died than be saved by Seifer. But he was unaware of his surroundings and couldn't prevent it from happening.  
  
"Ready?" Seifer asked, skeptical of her being able to support him.  
  
She shook her head yes, and prepared herself for the load.  
  
He slowly held him up by his upper body as Rinoa clung on to the lower part.   
  
"I'm going to let him go."   
  
"Okay."  
  
Slowly he slipped into her arms, and then he came crashing down. She lost her balance for a moment but strained herself to hold him up. Getting him into a standing position she leaned him up against the wall.  
  
She pulled something in her arm, she could tell, but said nothing of it.  
  
Seifer then jumped down followed by Laguna.  
  
Both men held Caraway up, as Rinoa opened the car door. Looking at the house one last time she saw the grotesque looking man storm out.   
  
"Hurry, hurry, he's coming!"  
  
They quickly pushed the father in, getting in themselves. Closer and closer he got until Laguna put the peddle to the floor and took off. Leaving the nightmare behind. 


	11. Fireflies

A/N: Hi, hi! Yes, I'm back with chapter 11! Woo hoo! I've noticed most people who have reviewed want Rinoa to stay with Squall, but can she? Dun, dun, dun! Sorry, I'm a little hyper today. Anyway, thanks for reviewing guys! Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Rinoa's feet paced quickly down the hall, her foot steps synchronized with the beating of her heart. She twirled her hair on the tip of her finger as she usually did when nervous or worried. It was almost her signature trade mark. The doors opened for her and she saw Laguna sitting down in the tiny waiting area. Both motioned toward each other. Giving him a hug and a kiss they sat back down.   
  
"How is he?" She inquired with saucer like eyes.   
  
"Why don't you have a look for yourself, Rin? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." She smiled and nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear.   
  
The nurse unveiled the curtain that separated his room from the waiting room. How ironic, he laid on the same hospital bed he had sent Squall to one year ago. The nurse, closing the curtains, left Rinoa to be alone with Seifer. Not that it provided much privacy, it was only a sheet dividing the room, but it was enough for Rinoa. Walking near to the bed she bestowed her hand upon his. His wound was bandaged in a dozen and more layers of gauze, and his right hand remained in a cast. His face wasn't as bad as Rinoa had thought it to be. Aside from his scar doubling in size from being reopened, only a few cuts and scrapes here and there could be seen, but he still looked like the same old Seifer to her. She smiled that smile he loved to see. It was a smile she kept only for Seifer, no one else. That part of her heart which was reserved for him never failed to show through when she looked at him that way. He shot a smirk back at her and winked. The wind was blowing through the airy, white, cotton curtains. You could smell the last remnants of spring when the wind blew through, it carried its scent around everywhere it went, and then faded into the aroma of a new summer coming. It was a slow paced day, where everyone takes it easy. Finals are over and done with, students are getting ready for break or leaving to visit home, and everything is coming to a temporary stop. She felt light inside, now seeing Seifer awake and well. Back at her house, she thought he was going to die. She thought she would never see him again. But here she was, holding his hand in her own, taking in the view from the window. She was happy to see the cast around his hand didn't extend up to his arm. In fact, it stopped shortly above his wrist, allowing for complete movement.   
  
They didn't exchange words, but exchanged thoughts. For both new exactly what the other was thinking. After bending over to give him a kiss on the cheek she left. He was quite out of it from the drugs.  
  
Laguna and Rinoa rounded the Garden a numerous amount of times as they talked each other up.  
  
"Laguna, there has been something I have been dieing to ask you. How on Earth did you know my father was an imposter?"  
  
"Privileged information Kiros and Ward received back at Esthar. Contacted me at Galbadia, and then I rang you up, but found Seifer instead."  
  
"What was he planning on doing with me?"  
  
"He was some nut case scientist that went mad after hearing about a girl who possessed the sorceress' powers'. You, in other words. He thought he could harvest them in a lab and use em' to his advantage, whatever that was. Basically, the guy was a loony tune, and that Kiki girl wasn't wrapped to tight either. How's you're father by the way?"  
  
"He's doing well. They're treating him in Galbadia for a damaged hip, but that's about it."  
  
"And how are you doing, Rin?"  
  
"Me? I'm fine. I thought I had pulled something back at the house, guess I was just imagining it." He stared at her as she looked up at him. Taking her under his arm, with his hand, he shuffled her hair back and forth.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said pulling away from him and sticking out her tongue.   
  
"Got a surprise for ya, doll." He said, going behind her, and masking her eyes with both his hands.  
  
She laughed uncontrollably, waving her hands in the air as if she was blind, until they reached whatever room he took her to. There, he made her stay as silent as a mouse.  
  
"O.k. when I say open, open em'." He whispered, trying hard not to make a sound.  
  
On his cue, he unveiled her, revealing to her the back of Squall standing a few feet from herself gazing longingly out of a window.  
  
She jumped up and down, running towards him and leaping onto his back. Laguna shot out of the room, for he knew he would be scolded for letting the almighty Squall be taken by surprise.  
  
"I've missed you more than you could know! I can't believe you're back so soon." She said, leaning in to hug him once more. It seemed as if Squall had really missed Rinoa, because he opted for a kiss from her luscious lips rather than a hug from her soft body. She still felt uneasy when he kissed her, she could only think of Seifer when he would do so. It was as if every time she was with him she would compare his actions, his thoughts, his words, his very being to Seifers'. How could she love him when she constantly compared him? It wasn't right. She had to shake that thought for now, she was too overjoyed to see him.  
  
"You will never believe what that whole space thing was about." He said in a barely audible voice, hugging Rinoa close to his body and leaning his head upon hers'. He truly felt like himself when with her, she could sense that in the way he moved and talked around her. This was quite open for the reserved lion, to actually talk about something to another living, breathing human being.  
  
Gripping the back of his neck with her moisturized, soft, delicate hands she responded  
  
"You'll never believe the day I had at my fathers'." She said spoken in a whisper.  
  
"Guess we have a lot of catching up to do, huh." She questioned with a raised eyebrow. He walked closer and closer to her until he had her pinned up against the wall. With both of his hands on the wall, he had her enclosed within his arms. He still looked like the same old Squall, he didn't smile or anything, just stared into her eyes. But something was different about him, his confidence with Rinoa, his feeling at ease with Rinoa. She brought him the feeling of belonging somewhere, to someone who loved him. He leaned in, tasting her sweet lips. They stood there, entranced with one another, acting like young kids in love, which they were. Sneaking to steal a kiss, in this case many kisses, and sending the other glances of lust. That was until Selphie busted in. A scarlet red color over took her face as she shot out of the room. Squall and Rinoa pulled away and went in to find Selphie.  
  
"I-I'm sorry guys, I didn't know you were… ya know-"  
  
"It's alright Selph." She said smiling to ensure the little thing everything was o.k.  
  
"Well, you know it's the last day Garden stays open, and Cid was holding a small party in the Quad. He said it'll only last a few minutes, considering he just wants to take a few pictures and make a quick speech. But if you guys are busy or somethi-"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll come down."  
  
As they entered the Quad, just about everyone was there, even Laguna. After some pictures had been taken Cid attempted to hold everyone's attention.  
  
"Well everyone, it's that time of year when Garden comes to a close. Bags are packed, students are leaving to visit home, and others are awaiting what is sure to be a fantastic vacation. Whatever you're plans may be I hope you have a wonderful summer, and remember, the responsibility of being a SeeD doesn't go away with the coming of summer. If, and god-forbid, anything is to happen you will be called back. All of you, but you know this already. So, with that said, have a great summer, and we look forward to seeing you next year." Edea, with her arm wrapped underneath Cids' added her say in too.  
  
"And all of you are welcome to stop by the orphanage any time you please. Cid and I are planning on fixing it up to move into. And you're help is welcomed. Have a nice summer."  
  
Once all of the good-bye's were over with, Cid and Edea took leave.  
  
"Well, I assume all of you will be heading off of the island, no?" Quistis questioned the group of SeeDs'. They all just shook there heads yes, for none really had any plans set yet.   
  
"The trains have stopped running because of the ordeal that took place yesterday concerning Rinoa's father. They didn't want him escaping, so the trains were shut down, and though the imposter has been caught the system has failed to start up until tomorrow morning. All of the other students had gotten out a few days earlier than the SeeDs' had, so it's just us who are stuck here. And the Ragnarok is undergoing repairs. So we have no way out until the trains are back up and running. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but this year Garden is being cleansed of any harmful substances lingering about or any other bacteria. This is done every five years, and we happen to just have some bad luck because no one is allowed into Garden while it is being cleaned. So, I suggest you get you're bags now because the cleaning crew should be here within a few hours."  
  
When all cleared out Rinoa approached Quistis with a question.  
  
"What's going to happen to Seifer?"  
  
"They'll probably bring him to a hospital in Balamb. Don't worry." She said touching the back of Rinoa's hair.   
  
"Do you have any plans for the summer?"  
  
"No. None what-so-ever."  
  
"Same here." The girls laughed for a little longer until Rinoa left to get her bags. They all stood in the cafeteria waiting until the cleaning crew arrived.  
  
Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie were all talking to one another in a corner of the cafeteria until Zell came up to them.  
  
"Hey Quistis." He said, with his hand rubbing the back of his head. She stared up into his big blue eyes letting him know he held her attention.  
  
"Ya know the whole train situation? Well, I was wonderin' if maybe everyone could stay the night at my house until them trains start workin' again. Cause really, where ya gonna go?"  
  
"That's a very generous thing to do, Zell, but how would you're mother feel about this?"  
  
"Don't worry bout it, she won't mind."  
  
"Well, if you really think it's okay. It would be great to have a place to stay." It was decided. All would go to his house for the night. Before they left, Rinoa stopped at the infirmary.   
  
As she entered the room, and proceeded to enter Seifer's little section she found his bed empty. His sheets were still a mess, indicating he had just been moved, and the room was torn to shreds.   
  
"What happened to him!?" She screamed storming out to the front desk.  
  
"Where's Seifer!? I demand to know!" In her head, all sorts of terrible things flashed through her mind. Did they arrest him, was it that crazed scientist back for revenge, and was he alive? That's all she could think of, was Seifer alive?  
  
"Miss, please calm down until the doctor returns." The nurse said getting up from behind the desk and out-starching her arms over it to try and calm Rinoa.  
  
"Listen to me, I need to know what happened to one of you're patients! His name is Seifer Almasy! God damn it, what's wrong with you people!?" She couldn't explain why she was so enraged, but she was, and she wanted to know where Seifer was, she wanted an explanation.  
  
"Why does his room look as if they carried him away with force? Just tell me what happened?"  
  
"I can't, Miss, the patient's records are confidential."  
  
"I dated the guy for two whole years, and I know for a fact he would want me to know where he is! For God sakes, I'm the closest thing he has to a family! Now lady, just tell me where he is!" Rinoa was absolutely fuming.   
  
"T-the hospital in Balamb, o.k.!" The nurse said, stammering, she was completely horrified of Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa almost fell to the ground at those words.  
  
"The hospital?" She replied feeling foolish.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She said nothing, she felt too stupid at the scene she had just caused. She walked out of the room without giving a second glance to the mortified nurse.  
  
As she sat in the car that drove her and the rest to Balamb, she still repented the trouble she had caused. But she was just so worried about Seifer, she couldn't control her anger. For most of the short ride, she remained quiet. Not even talking to Squall.   
  
They soon arrived in Balamb, with Zell escorting them to his house. As he opened the door the aroma of good homemade cooking filled their nostrils. His house laminated the feeling of a home, a cozy, loving home. You could see the steam rising in the air, and the room held a warm temperature from Ms. Dinchts' cooking. As they entered the tiny living room, Zell threw his keys on the table that had wrapped around the right wall and entered the small kitchen where his mother was found standing over a hot stove. Walking up from behind her, he kissed the side of her cheek. He was really a loving son, and this was demonstrated to all by the way he acted around his mom. She turned around, joy overtaking every inch of her face, and wiping her hands on her apron, she pinched the sides of his face.   
  
"Zell, I've missed you so much! It's been too long."   
  
"C'mon, ma." He said feeling slightly embarrassed in front of his friends. Ms.Dincht, taking notice of them standing in the room, untied her apron, leaving it beside the stove, and quickly went to greet them.  
  
"Well, hello. I didn't know Zell was having company along, so I apologize for the mess." She was a very sweet woman who loved to entertain.   
  
"Lucky for you, though, I always cook big meals. There should be plenty to go around." Quistis smiled at the tiny, plump woman.   
  
"Thank you for opening up you're home to us. We greatly appreciate it, Ms.Dincht."  
  
"No need to thank me, sweetie." She said grabbing her hand and patting it.   
  
"Well, let me just get the food on the plates and we can eat!"   
  
After dinner was over, they decided going to bed was a good idea. They needed their rest for the next day. Zell slept upstairs, leaving his friends in the living room to decide who would get the sofa and who would get the floor. Rinoa and Selphie had claimed the sofa theirs already.  
  
"Hey, c'mon girls. There's plenty of room for the three of us." Irvine said, playing with Selphie's bangs from behind the left arm chair of the sofa. Rinoa took one of the pillows and lunged it at his face.  
  
"There's plenty of room for you in the corner of the room, too!" She said laughing. So, he slumped to his corner, glaring at his banishers in a playful way.  
  
Squall offered Quistis the arm chair, while he walked over to Laguna, who was already fast asleep under a window. Squall took his jacket off, and rested his head on that, trying to move himself as far that was allowed from Laguna.   
  
As they started falling asleep one by one, Rinoa couldn't stop thinking of Seifer. How was he? Was he thinking about her? She longed to be with him more than normal. It was as if his face had been branded into her brain, for she couldn't stop thinking of him. Her body was bathed by the moonlight that shown from the window, and the dark of the room stood behind her. She watched Selphie sleep on the opposite side of the sofa, her face also drenched in moonlight. As she looked out of the window, she thought she saw a shadow pass by. Was there someone out there? She noticed the light from the moon getting smaller and smaller through the window pane, as if someone was covering it up with their body. She squinted her eyes, straining to see if they were playing tricks on her, but by now no light was shining through. Someone was standing in front of the window. She slumped down into the sofa, trying to avoid being seen by the mystery man. She saw his head bob around, scanning the room with his eyes. Was he looking for someone in particular? She was scared, closing her eyes tight, she sneakily pulled the blanket up by her face when she heard the man call out.  
  
"Rinoa." He whispered, not wanting to be heard by anyone else. He had seen her movement.  
  
"Rin." Her eyes shot open, and she poked her head up enough to see over the back of the couch. That voice sounded as if it belonged to Seifer.   
  
She contemplated on what to do until she finally whispered back,  
  
"Seifer? Is that you?" His head snapped in her direction, and she could see him stand on his tip toes to catch a view of her. Fixing her posture and sitting upright he was able to see her so he returned his feet to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you. Come outside, where we can talk normal." She rolled her eyes at him, but she was immersed in the dark. She looked around her, trying to figure out a way to remove her feet, which were jammed between the back of the sofa and the cushion of the sofa, without waking Selphie. Slowly she pulled them out and brought them over Selphie's legs, setting them on the floor. Getting up, she quietly walked over to the door and opened it up. After making it outside without stirring anyone from their sleep, she looked up at Seifer. Without saying a word she flung her arms around his neck and repeatedly kissed him on his cheeks.  
  
"I was so worried about you! Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital, though? I mean, are you o.k., are you hurt, are you-"  
  
"I'm fine Rin, calm down." He said laughing at her worried state of mind. Running his hands through her side swept bangs, he pulled her closer to him and gave her a hug.   
  
"I'm sorry, it's just I was thinking of you all day, and it was driving me crazy not knowing weather you were fine or not."  
  
"You were thinking about moi all day?" He said, pointing to himself and laughing.  
  
"Let's go somewhere." He said, looking up into the sky. His eyes gave off a weird sort of glisten, and the moon looked as if it possessed a face.  
  
"It's the man on the moon, right?" Rinoa asked, pointing up into the sky, Seifer's arm still swung around her neck.  
  
"You remember that?" he looked back at her pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Of course! You used to tell me that all the time, how could I forget? You told me one day, you'd take me up there, to see the man on the moon. But somehow, I find looking at him more pleasurable from down here……… with you." Saying so, she wrapped her right arm around his back and her left around his front, lacing her fingers closed, holding on to his torso.   
  
"Let's get out of here, before someone wakes up. Let's go to the docks."  
  
They walked down to the docks and looked out into the sea. It was an abyss, it just went on forever, as far as the eyes could see. It was a hot, sticky night, the fireflies were out, and you could here the sound of those strange bugs that live in the trees. The humidity in the air was so thick it felt as if it could be sliced with a butcher knife. Seifer, breaking the hold Rinoa had on him, ran down onto the boardwalk. She giggled at his silliness. He was like a big kid, breaking all the rules, and up to no good mischief. She watched as he took his grey trench coat off and throw it onto the cement that started before it turned into boardwalk.   
  
"C'mon, Rin, way I remember you, you weren't afraid of nothing!" He yelled to her with his arms spanned out into the air.  
  
"A little water ain't gonna bite ya!" She was overcome by the giggles, bending over, she dropped to the step the ground provided, and laughed uncontrollably at Seifer's little performance. With tears in her eyes from the laughter, she looked at him and brought her finger to her mouth signaling for him to keep it down before someone heard them. Untying the string that held her blue duster, she slipped it off, and walked out onto the boardwalk.   
  
"Are you out of you're mind, Seifer?"  
  
"Last time I checked." Rolling her eyes at him she walked to the edge of the dock at sat down, her legs swinging in the air a few feet from the water. Seifer placed himself next to her.   
  
"It's so beautiful out here. Just the ocean and the moon and stars. It's peaceful, and that's what I like about it." Her eyes were transfixed on the full moon. It bedazzled her, mesmerized, as Seifer was mesmerized with Rinoa. As intensely as Rinoa burnt her eyes on the moon, he stared her up and down. There was a slight breeze among the still, sticky air, blowing Rinoa's hair over her bare shoulders'. She turned her head to look at Seifer and smile.   
  
"Do you remember… when we came here together?" She asked timidly.  
  
"It was the first summer we had met, and you asked me to come down to Balamb, that it was a quiet sea-side town and that it would be a nice change from the city. It was right here where we had our first kiss, as I recall. You attempted to push me off the dock, you naughty boy, and I latched on to you're coat with all my might. I was deathly afraid of the water back then. Anyway, all I remember was looking up into you're big bright eyes, and hoping to God you wouldn't drop me. And you didn't, instead you leaned in and kissed me. I think my heart burst into a thousand and more pieces after that." Both stood silent, remembering every moment of that day, as if it was happening right now. She could feel her face burning up. Seifer still remained quiet until he asked Rinoa,  
  
"You ain't afraid of the water no more, right?" He said smirking, he was up to something.  
  
"No…" She said, her voice trailing off.  
  
"That's good, that's good." Sliding his hand up onto her back he said once more,  
  
"Yea, that's real good." With that, he sent her plummeting into the water. Once she made it above she met Seifer, laughing on the ground uncontrollably. Her sleek, black hair was plastered onto the sides of her face, and water dripped over her nose and mouth.   
  
"You think it's funny, huh?" She yelled up to him, taking her arm and splashing water in his direction.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, it's just, I never got to do that to you, so ya know, take advantage of the moment."  
  
"Whatever, just help me up." She swam over to him. He was bent down and had both arms extended towards her, but as she held on to them, instead of letting him help her up, she pulled him in. She watched as he came up and out of the water, shaking his head to dry off.   
  
"You see, now that's funny!"  
  
"Oh really, is it so?" He said, diving her way and dunking her head under the water. She came up, gasping for air, with her hands on his shoulders, and his on her waist.  
  
"Seifer, you are so dead when we get out of here."   
  
"You have to admit, though, you are a lot cooler than before, right."   
  
She smirked at him, but didn't say anything. She found her hands trailing away from his broad shoulders up to his face, and she could feel the pressure from Seifer's hands brining her closer to him. Now, there faces were barely touching each others'. Rinoa tilted her head side ways, and leaned in closer to his face, she could feel him breathing upon her cheeks, and just as Seifer was about to return the action Rinoa was hoping for, they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.   
  
"Rinoa is that you? And Seifer!?" It was Laguna, quite shocked at what he was about to witness. Rinoa and Seifer didn't know how to account for their actions once out of the water. They returned to Zell's house, including Seifer, who refused to go back to the hospital. Now everyone was up, for they had to bother Zell for dry clothes and a new bandage for Seifer. So turning all the lights on brought everyone out of there slumber.   
  
"Damn it, Seifer, why the hell did ya come here for help?" Zell asked annoyed as he looked through his bathroom cabinet for some sort of bandage.  
  
"Shut the hell up, what's it any of you're business what I do?!" He snapped back furiously.  
  
"Well for starters, I'm the one helping ya out here. Secondly-"  
  
"Whatever, just get on with it." Zell pulled out some band aids, then finally some gauze.  
  
"Not much left, hope it covers you're cut." He said tossing it in his hands and walking back to his bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Rinoa was downstairs drying off. Zell had given her a black tee shirt and a pair of his boxers to where to bed until her clothes had dried off. Squall looked hurt as he watched Laguna, that idiot, dry her hair off with a towel. She was gone with him again. She would always belong to him he started telling himself. Even if he had her in his arms, with her telling him how much she loved him, she would still belong to Seifer, forever. Should he just give up, was there any hope for them in the future. Rinoa looked at him from across the room. Her eyes were asking him to go over to her. He didn't want to, he wanted to show her he didn't need her, but he did. And she managed to lure him back over to her. He just loved her so much, he wanted to spend every moment with her.  
  
Getting up and walking over to her, he placed his jacket over her shoulders. He pushed Laguna away and sat next to her. She stared up at him with those eyes he cherished. How could someone radiate so much happiness? The anger he built up towards her was soon melted away just by sitting next to her. He looked down at her bare knees.  
  
"The boxers?" She said laughing.  
  
"I had nothing else. It doesn't bother me much, it's just Zell."  
  
Quistis watched on as Squall got lost in Rinoa. He was so in love with her, and even though she promised herself she would get over him, the sting from not having her loved returned still lingered within herself. Then she watched Selphie and Irvine. They never officially classified themselves as 'dating' but it was obvious they loved each other. Though Selphie did tend to act up around Zell, she still thought her and Irvine in love. But who was she to judge. She saw Seifer walk down the steps, his bandage was a mess. It barely covered half the cut.   
  
"Ewwww, Seifer, you should really have that thing covered up." Selphie squealed burying her head into Irvine's jacket.  
  
Rinoa watched, contemplating if she should get up and help him. It would probably anger Squall even more. She was always leaving him to do something with Seifer. She couldn't put another hole through Squall's heart, but she couldn't let Seifer leave his leg bare and open, either. She turned to Squall, with those eyes he knew to well by now. Those eyes which told him she had to go. But Quistis got up just in time to offer Seifer help.  
  
"Seifer, you're leg looks more mangled than before." Slapping her hand on her forehead she walked over to him.   
  
"Let's go, I'll fix that for you."  
  
Squall was so happy, he almost smiled, but of course he would never let that happen. After Quistis took care of Seifer, they went back to bed. Rinoa had fallen asleep in Squall's arms, a sight Seifer would rather not have seen.   
  
Selphie had fallen out on Irvine's' lap in his little corner, and Seifer offered the whole of the couch to Quistis. He knew she'd be damned before she had to sleep with him. He leaned himself up against a wall near Laguna and watched Rinoa sleeping in Squall's arms. He was oblivious to the fact that the same thoughts running through his head filled that of Squalls'. Would he really ever stand a chance with Rinoa, when Squall stood in the way? He had her so close in his arms that night. She felt so good against his body, and he envied Squall for having that same feeling as he slept beside his princess. He was too tired to keep on asking himself these things, and he eventually fell asleep, with Rinoa etched into his mind.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Phew! This took me FOREVER to write! I think this is my longest one ever! So I hope you like it. Please review, okay? Thanks!!! Bye-bye! 


	12. The Summer House

A/N: Hi, everyone!!! Sooooooooo sorry it took me this long to post, but I just haven't had the patience to sit down and think about what should happen in chapter 12. But here it is, and I hope you enjoy!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Zell?" Zell opened his eyes to see his mother hovering over his bed wearing a smile. His shades were pulled down, allowing the sun to barely peek through.  
  
"I've come to a conclusion." He was still asleep in his mind even though his body was off his mattress.   
  
"I think it would be very nice of you to take you're friends down to our summer home." This seemed to have woken him up a bit.   
  
"Really? You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"I am the one who offered. I think it would be a lovely get away for you as well as them. I don't know what they had planned for their summer, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. But only if you invite ALL of you're friends, Zell."  
  
His expression of joy was replaced with an agitated face.  
  
"Do you mean I have to take Seifer-" He was cut off from his mother's strict face, indicating he did, indeed, have to invite Seifer.  
  
"C'mon, ma!" He whined as if he were a seven year old.   
  
"I don't want hear it." She yelled, her hands wavering in the air. He had to accept the fact that if he wanted to get away from his mother and grandparents who were coming to visit he had to allow Seifer to tag along. Otherwise, he was stuck at his house. His mother, throwing his regular, old blue jeans in his face, headed down the stairs.   
  
Back in the living room, everyone remained asleep. Zell wouldn't be down anytime soon, considering he spent half of his morning fixing his hair, and his mother returned to her bedroom to prevent from waking anyone up.   
  
As Rinoa lay in Squall's arms she felt pressure on the crown of her head. Unwillingly opening up her eyelids she examined her surroundings. Quistis was still on the sofa, Laguna remained under the window, Selphie and Irvine clung to each other in their sleep, and Seifer stood in the same exact position he started out in. Removing her hand from Squall's she brought it to the top of her head to touch, not her hair, but Squalls'. His head was resting upon her own. She smiled at the picture of themselves she drew in her mind and tried removing herself from his grasp without waking him.   
  
As she maneuvered her body through the people asleep on the floor she felt her left ankle being gripped by a hand. When she looked on the floor to see who the culprit was she found herself peering into the eyes of Seifer. He wore a smile on his face, a rare sight to see.   
  
"Where you going?" He asked, still sounding extremely tired.  
  
"Bathroom." She whispered. As she made her way to the bathroom, she could here Zell talking to himself.  
  
"Should I go up, should I stay down? Maybe I should grow out my hair and develop a cowboy accent like Irvine, since obviously Selphie is turned on by that sort of thing." Rinoa laughed to herself, trying not to let Zell hear her. Running her hands through her hair, she returned to the living room.   
  
Seifer questioned her with his eyes.  
  
"It's Zell, he's enjoying the company of his reflection as of now." Seifer just rolled his eyes at Zell's stupidity. Rinoa tip-toed her way towards the door and slid out. As she leaned her back against the wall she heard the door open, but she didn't turn her head, for she knew it was non-other than Seifer.   
  
He placed his large, masculine body over Rinoa's and arched his eyebrow at her.  
  
"What?" She asked baffled.  
  
"You're not exactly dressed in the most appropriate manner. I mean, boxers and an oversized shirt?" He said, snickering to himself.  
  
"And when has the almighty Seifer ever cared about what I wear?"   
  
"I've always cared, you were just never looking."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Don't go all Squall on me, please." She put on a pretend 'unreadable' face, crossed her hands, and tried her best at acting like Squall.   
  
"You mean, and not talk to anyone?" She said in a deep man-like voice. She wasn't very good at imitating Squall.   
  
"Nah, you're no good at being Squall, besides I like you the way you are. Cause if you turn into Squall, how'll I'll be able to kiss you?" Rinoa's face went blank, expressionless, and before she could question him she felt Seifer's lips being pressed against her own.   
  
It had been a long time since she felt him like that, but it was all too familiar to her. It felt as if it were just yesterday that they were going out. As he pulled away she immediately cast her eyes on the floor. Her face was overtaken with a scarlet red color and she was left speechless. She felt Seifer's eyes upon her body, he refused to look elsewhere, though she was wishing he would just leave before she attacked him with a series of passionate kisses. There was definitely a part of her heart that still longed for Seifer's love, and it was being revived at this very moment. She remained pinned against the wall with Seifer's arms acting as barricades.  
  
She brought her hand to the back of her neck and asked herself what she was going to do now?  
  
Seifer lifted her chin, allowing for him to make eye contact with her. She flung her arms around Seifer's neck and did, indeed, release a series of kisses upon him. The moment had overtaken her and she couldn't bear to restrain herself.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear before running back inside.  
  
Seifer remained outside, stunned at what had passed between Rinoa and him. He didn't expect his advance on her to be returned, he did not prepare himself mentally for realizing Rinoa still loved him. But now he knew, and now she knew, and now they both knew… everything.   
  
Rinoa closed the door behind her and looked about the room, finding Squall awake. She rubbed her arm with her right hand and refused to make any type of eye contact with him. It was just too much for her to bear. Zell came down, noticing the silence loitering about the room, and sent glances at both Rinoa and Squall. He perceived Seifer gone from the room, not that it bothered him.   
  
"Listen guys, I was wondering if you had any plans for you're summer? Cause my ma wanted me to invite you to our summer house back in Dollet."  
  
Rinoa snapped her head in Zell's direction, happy she had something other than the floor to fixate her eyes on. She flashed a bittersweet smile at him, but soon permitted it to fall from her face, being replaced by an inexpressive one.   
  
"No. I have nothing planned for my summer, I was going to catch up with Zone and Watts actually. But, I can put them on hold and drop by you're house for a few weeks." She said, touching the back of her head.   
  
Squall remained silent, he knew something had passed between Rinoa and Seifer, he could feel it radiate off Rinoa. He wasn't sure if what passed was physical, or just words, but something was going on between them.   
  
"Wanna come, Squall?" Zell asked innocently.  
  
"Whatever." He replied, that was 'yes' in Squall's language, though.   
  
Soon everyone was up and all agreed to spend some of their summer at Zells'. Even Seifer, due to the fact Rinoa was going.   
  
After Zell's mother received thankyou's from all, the group soon found themselves on the train heading to Dollet. Seifer and Squall stared each other down the whole of the ride until it became too unbearable for Seifer. He wasn't good at keeping his anger and rage all bottled up inside the same way Squall could.   
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" he snapped at him. Squall looked away which only infuriated the ex-knight even more. He lunged at Squall, knocking him off of the seat and bringing him to the ground.  
  
Everyone tried to break the pair up, and when once separated, they bruised each other's bodies with cold, nasty glares. Seifer had been taken beatings habitually lately, and the freshest wound on his body hadn't even the time to heal before it was jabbed once again, the perpetrator being Squall. How on Earth these two were ever going to get along at the summer house was beyond Rinoa.   
  
The air to Zell's summer house held a very musky feel to it. Dust could be seen floating about the rooms, but other than that it was a very bright, friendly home. Much like his real one. No one had been down here since last summer, it was evident, furniture was covered and the state of the room was just a mess. Rays of sun beamed down onto the hardwood floors and it created a light and airy feel.   
  
"Rooms are upstairs, and the bathroom is down the hall to the left." Zell made this clear for Seifer and Squall's benefit.   
  
Selphie jumped onto the bed where Rinoa stood, unpacking her things.  
  
"We have the whole beach to ourselves, Rinny!!! Can you believe it?"  
  
"Pretty unbelievable." She said sarcastically. Just as she said that Zell walked in, eyeing Rinoa to leave.  
  
As she left the room she met Squall in the hallway upstairs. The light of the window cast behind his body lighting him up allowing for her only to see his outline. She walked closer to him and he grabbed her arm, he appeared to be troubled over something. And for her to be able to tell he was upset, well then it must have been something big.   
  
"What's the matter?" She asked with concern in her voice. He said nothing, and stared her down as if to make her feel guilty about something. She knew at that instant what was bothering him, but she said nothing of it.   
  
"You can tell me." He still remained silent aggravating Rinoa a bit. He proceeded to walk past her, not wanting to confront her of what she allowed Seifer to do.  
  
"Oh, c'mon just tell me what you want to know! Actually, there's really no need for that, Squall. I already know what's wrong with you." She yelled, he was now behind her, their backs facing each other.  
  
"If you knew, then why ask me these pointless questions. Just when I thought I found someone who could love me, save me from this barrenness pit of nothingness. Just when I thought I was getting better, when you thought I was getting better." His voice trailed off towards the end of his sentence.   
  
"I should have known, though, no one sticks around for too long. They eventually leave, just like everyone else. I was stupid to think you were any different because you're not. You're just the same as everyone else. So there, I said it. Are you happy now?"  
  
Rinoa's eyes were drowning in her tears. How could she be this cruel? This boy whom she came to love with her whole heart and soul had been through so much. How could she add to his heartaches? She was a monster, she didn't deserve him. Not after what she did. She had just thrown away the happiest life she could have had, to reminisce in the past with an old love, who would never be able to be with her the same way they once were. That love had died, allowing for her love for Squall to blossom, but she was stupid and childish and handled the utmost delicate situation with supreme hostility.   
  
She didn't bother to wipe her tears away, those tears were caused by Squall, it could easily be the closest thing to him she'll get as of now. She wanted to hold on to them for a long time. She wanted to hold on to him forever.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like the chapter? Could this be the end of Squall and Rinoa? Perhaps not. But I can't say so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, which I promise will be posted soooooooo much faster than this. And once again I apologize for the extremely long delay. I know this wasn't the greatest chapter, but I had to find a way to get them to the summer house. But just wait until I post a new one, loads of more stuff happens. Yippee! Don't forget to review! 


	13. Blackout

A/N: Woo hoo, chapter 13! Wow, I got reviews from people I didn't even know read my stories! I'm so happy! You people are soooo cool! Okay, please keep sending them! Anyway, I present (Dramatic music starts up) Chapter Thirteen!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quistis sat, sprawled out on a chair, basking in the sun. She allowed the heat to sink into her skin, and watched as Selphie splashed about with Irvine and Laguna. Zell ran in soon after them. Quistis just laughed, setting her sun glasses back on the bridge of her nose. As she searched the empty, desolate beach for Rinoa or Squall she found no one. And that included Seifer as well. Lord, those three, cooped up in that house, she shuddered at the thought.   
  
Rinoa was curled up on the bay window of her room looking out at the sparkling water. It was so lovely and at times when she would allow herself to get lost within the moving tide of the water, she could see it as a large blue sapphire. It glimmered and glistened and would often meet the twinkle of Rinoa's eyes forming a diamond shape illusion in the sky.   
  
Just then Seifer walked in. She couldn't talk to him, not now, not after what happened. As much as she loved Squall at that moment they were in the hallway was how much she felt for Seifer whenever he was near. She could always say how stupid she is for ever thinking she could go back, like she did earlier on, putting down even the thought of a relationship, but she couldn't think that when he was there. When he was watching her.   
  
No matter how many times she told herself Seifer and her where in the past, she couldn't help but think what if they weren't. What was stopping them? And then she remembered, her love for Squall was what was stopping them. She hated being torn, why was this happening to her? It would have been much easier to move on if Seifer had lost interest in her, but unfortunately that wasn't the case.  
  
She felt his body standing beside her, and she felt his coat sweep up against her arm. All she wanted right now was for him to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. But even if he did this, what would she have said? She didn't care about Squall right now, much like she didn't care for Seifer when around Squall. How could she be with either of these men when she could so easily turn around and disregard them as if they were nothing? Both had gone through suffering, it was unfair to take pity on just Squall. Seifer had suffered many tragedies as well. It was unjust to compare these two people, for they were entirely separate, yet hauntingly similar.   
  
Rinoa pulled her knees closer to her chest and continued to ignore Seifer. She could hear him bending down to stand at the same height as she was. She finally turned her head to face him, her eyes were red and puffy from crying before. She was crying so much lately. That was not Rinoa, not the Rinoa that she thought she was. The real Rinoa was always happy and playful and was almost always laughing. She never once cried when she was with Seifer, not once. He constantly had her laughing, or smiling, or just being content with life. If only she could set time back and avoid ever meeting Squall, for Squall was the cause of her questioning her feelings the way she had been doing. Ever since he came along her world had been turned upside down. What she knew as hot was now cold, what she knew as bliss was now poignant, and what she thought was day light was now darkness. What she knew as life could easily be called death.  
  
She watched as he removed a glove and bring his big, rough hands to her gentle, delicate face and wipe the remnants of her tears. Those tears she had so desperately wanted to hold on to moments before.   
  
There was a silence upon them. Not an awkward silence that is usually sought after to be broken, but a warm fulfilling silence that is almost as rare as true love.   
  
"About before," Seifer began to speak but Rinoa held her finger to his mouth, hushing him into quiet. She bent her head down and allowed him to claim her lips his.   
  
He pulled her away before he could do anything that he would lament over.   
  
"This is what I've come to speak to you of, of us, our relationship, if you can even call it that."  
  
"I love you Seifer Almasy, and that's all that matters. Now just tell me that you love me, too. I need to hear you say those words, please, tell me that you love me." Both were standing now, her head was hung low, her forehead pressed up against his chest. She spoke with a wounded voice.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to her, she knew there was a 'but' to follow pursuit, though. She could probably finish his thoughts if she tried hard enough. It was like they were two different people merged into one. They always knew what the other was thinking, no matter what.   
  
"Our love is the only thing that matters." She slipped this in before he could finish his sentence, which she knew was going to just deepen her lesion.   
  
"We can be together Seifer, I know we can." She said tightening her grip she had around his torso.  
  
"What happens when Squall comes around, and you feel sorry for him, and you start to wonder whether or not staying with me was the right choice? What then? I know you too you well Rin, I know you too well…" His voice trailed off a bit.   
  
"Don't kid yourself, …and don't fool yourself." He said, now it was his turn to sound wounded.  
  
"This love, our love, it's too good to last, you know that." She listened intently to those heart wrenching words that left the mouth of the only person she could ever love with such passion.  
  
"Don't embrace the past, just promise me that, okay? Never, never think of us again." How could he be asking that of her? How could he ask her do the impossible?   
  
"And don't grow up too fast… with whoever that me be. Stay young, stay the way I'll always be able to remember you. That's important." She knew he wanted to cry, but he would never do that. Rinoa on the other hand was creating a pool within her eyes.  
  
"This life… it's too good to last, so live it to the fullest, like I've always told you to do. The way life is supposed to be lived out. It's supposed to be celebrated, and I can't think of anyone better than you to celebrate it."  
  
By now, Seifer's shirt was wet from Rinoa's tears. Why did he talk as if he was going away, leaving her forever? Why was he saying these horrible things that Rinoa wanted to pretend didn't exist? But for Seifer's sake she had to listen, as painful as it was, it was the least she owed him. Not a lifetime could make up for the hurt she caused him. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes which were buried under a sea of tears.   
  
"I have to go now, Rin." He touched her sweet lips once more in a kiss that could have stole Rinoa's breathe away. A kiss that could have stolen her soul, and she would have been okay with it. She longed for the touch of his lips as soon as the two parted, but she let him go, almost knowing what exactly Seifer was doing, but not fully aware of it. Little did she know that, that was the last time she would see him in a long time.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is, like, unbelievably short, but this was really focusing on Rinoa and Seifer's relationship. So was it powerful, that's what I was aiming for, but who knows. Anyway, whatever you thought of it let me know, kay? Thanks!  
  
Oh yea, this chapter was based on the song 'Blackout', hence the name of the chapter, by Muse. 


End file.
